A Maelstrom of Chaos
by champblaze
Summary: A Storm is coming to the Elemental Nations... This Storm's name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu but once he was called the Number-one Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja... Elements of Bleach but not enough to Warrant a Crossover... Character Death and Konoha Bashing...
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstrom of Chaos**

Disclaimer...I only own OC

 **Hollow/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto/Flashback_

 _ **Hollow-mask/Higher Being**_

 **Edited-10/22/2018**

* * *

 **Let put an end our rivalry**...The Sound of Metal Clanging..

 **Its seems in the end...Brother...you're were better than me...you are the Best**..A Brother Lost..

 **So you're Him...the Last of our clan...Not impressed**..An Unseen Enemy..

 **I am the Lightning...The Rain transformed**..The last Lock on My Power..

 **Your Destiny ends Today!...Dragon's Infernal Maelstrom!**..My Fury..

 **I've been at Death's door many times before but this time...I will die for sure**..Time to Die..

 **Gomen'ne...but it seems I must break my promise**..A Promise Broken..

* * *

Mitsuomi Kiriyu the Hitori no Guntai of the Soul Society but once he was called Naruto Uzumaki Number-one hyperactive knucklehead of Konohagakure was once again sitting at death's door but this time the Rei-ō of the Soul Society decided to intervene.

* * *

Mitsuomi lies on his side as his ragged breath filled the beach he currently resides on as his partner in crime zetsuei lay broken in his hand, " **Aho!.. Why don't you use my power to save yourself** " a voice snaps. Mitsuomi softly snorts but groans with a smirk, "Not this time Buddy... We Die for real this time not like a Century ago" he thought. The voice huffed in anger, **"If she saw you now.. Giving up.. Isn't your Nindo to Never Give Up** " he shouts. Mitsuomi flinches as the image a beautiful blonde with pigtails and a purple rhombus on her forehead, "After going through the same Shit again.. I think she would understand" he whispers, his vision getting blurry. The voice scoffs, " **The Hell she would.. Her or the Stalker Girl but the stalker was just obsessed with you because you never gave up but the old hag you fell in love with** " he says but mitsuomi ignores him. Mitsuomi unknowingly clenches his broken zetsuei as a figure approaches and carefully turns him on his back, "Who are you" he whispers. The figure knelt and placed his hand on mitsuomi's chest, " _ **The one whom you given so much to help.. You have saved this Realm from a Terrible Peril and to Repay you.. I will send you back to your original realm but as the form you have now.. With you Full Shinigami-Hollow Powers intact as well.. A great Imbalance is coming to the Elemental Nations and its Child of Prophecy needs to be there**_ " he states. Mitsuomi grasps the figure's hand, "But what about Isane?!.. My friends" he asks.

" _ **You will be slowly forgotten.. Your existence will fade and before long they will not know you.. I am Sorry but You are Needed Mitsuomi Kiriyu or Shall I say Naruto Uzumaki.. A word of Guidance.. Five years have passed since you death in Konoha**_ " the figure states. Mitsuomi gasps and cries out as his body is engulf in white tendrils, " _ **Go Forth my Maelstrom**_ " the figure states.

#X#X#

All was serene in Wave Country as children played on the great Naruto Bridge, named for its hero who had liberated them from the darkness. The numerous people of Wave were thankful for their savior but his home called him a Demon and Killed him for it. The years since his death brought about a change for the Village Hidden in Leaves as its Godaime Hokage was ousted and replaced by an evil and vindictive man, who carried out unspeakable crimes in the name of bettering the village. Many famed names of Konohagakure were sent on suicide missions. If they didn't comply, those that chose to flee were caught, chakra and knowledge sealed or maimed to the point shinobi life were useless. However the tyranny many felt in the last five years would be stopped By a coming maelstrom in the form of Wave's Hero.

#X#X#

A boy of about four with silver hair and dressed in shorts and a shirt was playing near on the beach, when a loud crack of thunder echoed. The little boy flinched as another echoes, "Dan?!" a voice shouts. Dan turns to a half mask wearing man with gravity defying silver but a eyepatch and missing his left arm, "Papa?!" dan cries, clinging to his leg. The man gasps and saw something plummeting from the sky and slams into the ocean but a strong current washes it ashore, "Kakashi.. What the Hell was That?!" a voice shouts. Kakashi turned to a older man and a young woman with brown hair, "I dunno Teuchi.. Ayame can you take Dan to Shizune" he states. Ayame scoops up dan and heads to the house as the two men headed for whatever washed ashore. The closer they got the more it seemed like a person had washed ashore and it was confirmed as the saw a young man laying face down with a sword clutched in his hand. Kakashi slowly turned him over and teuchi saw the scar on the left side of his face and over his left eye but the strangest was his left arm, from the shoulder was white as a snow with a tattoo resembling a lightning bolt going down to the wrist, at the wrist it spilt into four black lines to his knuckles and the fingers were black. Kakashi saw numerous old scars and several new injuries, "Just who are you" he thought. The man suddenly coughs up water and his eyes barely open, revealing one steel-blue orb but the other had black sclera and a gold iris. Kakashi and teuchi shift the young man but he starts to mumble, "Ka-Kakashi-sensei" he murmurs and kakashi's breath hitches. Teuchi looks down at the young man as he loses consciousness again, "Do you know him Kakashi" he asks. Kakashi looks the young man over but shakes his head, "I have never seen him before but I don't know" he says, as several villagers arrive. Several of the men carry the young man to a modest home near the beach as a woman with midback length black hair waited in a wheelchair.

"Shizune we found on the beach" kakashi states, as the men bring the young man inside. Shizune wheels inside with kakashi in tow, "Is he a shinobi" she asks.

"Dunno but he has a death grip on that sword" kakashi replies. Teuchi had managed to get the sword out of the young man's hand, allowing shizune a chance to look him over. Shizune did a simple diagnostic Jutsu but her gaze fell on his left arm, "Such strange markings.. Kakashi what exactly happened" she asks.

"Well Dan was playing on the beach when the lightning started.. Then Teuchi and I saw something plummet from the sky and washed up on shore but the strangest was he called me Sensei and I've never met him" kakashi says but his brow furrows, "Could this be a ploy by Konoha" he adds. Shizune turns back to the young man, "He has virtually no chakra it's barely above a citizen" she said and turns her chair, "Ayame.. You can dress his wounds" she adds. Ayame sets to work with several villagers as kakashi and shizune check on dan but none notice the rapid eye movement from the young man.

#X#X#

 _A young boy of thirteen with blonde hair hangs haphazardly from a ceiling as a man with a partially bandage face stood with a cane, "You should've been mine but Hiruzen's peace loving nature prevented it" he states. The boy looked up with a half smile, "I would never be one of your emotionless slaves" he says and for it got a punch to the gut. A man with a bald head under a bandana had throw the punch as a young woman with her hair styled like pineapple watched with a concerned look, "Ibiki ease up the kid's still gotta face trial" she states. Ibiki lands another punch with a scoff, "I'm under orders.. Anko" he remarks, with a right to the face._

 _"Not my Orders" a voice remarks. The three turn to a blonde woman dressed in blue capri pants, a silver kosode and a green haori. Ibiki wipes his fist as the woman gave them a look to get out, "Danzō.. Ibiki.. Leave but Anko I want you to stay" she ordered._

 _"You can't Save him Tsunade" danzō remarks but tsunade glares, as both leave. Anko grabs a cloth and wipes his face, "You are one tough kid Naruto.. Sorry that I gotta rough you up" she comments. Naruto shifts slightly with a groan, "Its Alright Anko-nee at least they'll leave you alone" he says. Tsunade rubs her forehead with a exasperated sigh, "How can you be so nonchalant about this.. The council is going to Execute you and let that little Bastard do it" she snaps._

 _"Tsunade-sama you're Hokage.. You gotta be able to so something" anko states. Tsunade folds her arms and rubs her mouth, "Sensei and my Great Uncle allowed the Civilian side to gain so much power over the years and I've had little avenue to get a stay of execution" she ruefully says. Naruto ignores what tsunade was saying as he focuses on her, "_ _ **Kit why don't you tell Granny how you feel about her.. This isn't a simple crush..The old woman is mate material**_ _" kyuubi states._

 _"No way Baa-chan would go for that" naruto thought but tsunade wraps him in a hug, "I'm so Sorry Naruto" she whispers. Naruto softly smiles, "Its ok Baa-chan.. Thank you both and tell the others to keep strong" he whispers. Tsunade pulls away with a slow nod as tears form but she left before naruto could see with anko in tow. Naruto hung his head with a weary sigh as silence set in, "So what did you say to the Bitch Dobe" a voice sneers. Naruto didn't even look up to know the owner of the voice, "Shut Up Teme" he hissed._

 _"Is that any way to talk to your exexcutioner" sasuke comments, still sporting injures from their fight. Sasuke leans on the wall and looked over the beaten form of naruto, "You know Dobe.. Once I kill you maybe I'll ask.. No Tell that old Bitch to Fuck me and revive my clan" he muses. Naruto looks up with deadly eyes, "Listen Well Teme.. I know I'm dying but If you Hurt anyone I hold precious to me.. I will come back from the Deepest Pits of the Inferno and Kill You" he hissed._

#X#X#

Mitsuomi awoke with a start to a small room, "He looks like a mummy Mommy" a small voice says and mitsuomi turns his head to a small boy with silver hair. A woman in a wheelchair was talking to the boy but his mother looked very familiar, "Shizune-nee-chan" mitsuomi whispers. Shizune wheels closer as mitsuomi's eyes flicker, "Hello I'm Shizune Hatake and this is our son Dan.. Can you tell me your name" she asked. Mitsuomi slowly sat up and saw his left arm bandaged to the shoulder and chest, "Naru.. Um I mean Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he says, moving his fingers but his breath hitched and he franticly looked around.

" _I'm Right here_ " zetsuei says and mitsuomi finds her at the foot of the bed. Mitsuomi slowly shifted and reaches for zetsuei, "You had a death-grip on it" shizune states and he softly smiles, "Its the best battle companion a guy could ask for" he whispers. Shizune looked over mitsuomi with her jutsu but saw his eyes flickering, "I feel like I know you Kiriyu-kun" she says but mitsuomi covers his eyes, as tears form.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" mitsuomi says, rubbing his eyes. Kakashi had stepped in as shizune wheeled to get mitsuomi some water, "You'd be surprised" he states. Mitsuomi took a deep breath and rubs his hair with a slow exhale, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he says and shizune drops the glass. Kakashi quickly grabs mitsuomi by his tattered shirt with a deadly look, "Don't you Dare utter that name as your own Bastard" he snapped. Mitsuomi's eyes flickered with shock but he never flinches, "It is me Kakashi-sensei.. You told me once that shinobi who abandons the mission are Trash but those who Abandon their Comardes are Worse that Trash" he states. Kakashi's eye widen but it narrows, "If you are Naruto.. What was my ANBU call sign" he states.

"Inu.. You saved me when I was six from a mob on my birthday" mitsuomi states. Shizune wheels closer with forming tears and throws arms around mitsuomi, "Otōto.. I don't know how but you've come back to us" she cries. Mitsuomi held his surrogate big sister as kakashi wiped a tear, "How is this possible" he asked and mitsuomi started to explain as best he could.

"Wow Thats alot to take in so this Rei-ō said an imbalance is coming and you're the one that can correct the balance" kakashi states. Mitsuomi slowly nods with a fold of his arms, "I don't really understand the whole thing but what happened to you both.. Nee-chan is in a wheelchair.. You're missing your arm and you have a kid" he states.

"Well Mitsuomi when two people love each other" kakashi starts but shizune smacks him, "Alright I'll be serious.. After your execution the council had Tsuande-sama deposed and Installed Danzō as the new Hokage.. Then he systematicly changed the village those that didnt follow his regime paid for it.. My Sharingan and arm were taken as well as my chakra sealed.. Shizune was crippled using Hyūga techniques.. We managed to settle here in Wave with the Ichiraku's after they left" he explains and takes shizune's hand, "We found comfort and love in each other and Dan is the proof of that" he adds.

"What the others the fellow rookies.. Iruka-sensei" mitsuomi asks but kakashi sighs ruefully, "Danzō made sure any one who would not follow him suffer.. Gai and Lee with Ten-ten were sent on suicide mission to Iwa.. Sadly they didnt make it.. Shikamaru and Choji are in Suna as ambassadors.. Gaara is keeping them there under that guise.. Kiba sided with Sasuke's way of thinking.. Shino and his Family left the village in the dead of night.. Ino is Sasuke's fiancée.. Anko.. Kurenai and Asuma along with the Konohamaru Corp are in the Fire Capital thanks some careful manuvers by the Daimyo because she doesn't trust Danzō.. Neji is now the Head of the Hyūga clan after your death he reverted to old way of thinking.. Iruka.. Well its best I don't tell you" kakashi explained. Mitsuomi furrowed his brow and shifts close to the edge of the bed, "What happened to Sakura and Hinata" he said.

"Hinata passed away from the same illness her mother had but I believe she was poisoned by her clan.. Because rumors spread that Neji was released from the Caged bird seal after her death.. As for Sakura.. She.. She's passed on as well" shizune says and kakashi grasps her shoulder, "I still had friends in Konoha and they told me Sasuke had started a relationship with her that lasted about two years.. Sakura was even pregnant but it was a Plot Because Sasuke killed them both to attain the Mangekyō Sharingan" he adds. Mitsuomi hung his head in shame but more in anger, "I warned that Fucking Bastard" he thought but his head snapped up, "What About Tsunade where is she" he asks, his voice wavering. Kakashi and shizune look at each other and back to mitsuomi, "We don't know after being deposed she was placed in Anbu prison from there we don't know" kakashi states. Mitsuomi clenched his fist and tossed the sheet off him to grabs zetsuei, "Where are you going Otōto?!" shizune protests.

"I'm going to find Tsunade and Kill The Teme" mitsuomi snapped but kakashi grabs his shoulder to stop him, "Mitsuomi Stop.. I know you're angry but don't let that drive you make mistakes" he states.

"Kakashi is right otōto.. I know you're strong but you are just one person" shizune adds. Mitsuomi slowly calms down but a thin smirk forms, "Don't worry Nee-chan I'll be ok" he says. Mitsuomi then bows deeply, "Kakashi-sensei.. Nee-chan thank you for help but Implore you not tell anyone who I am.. Just tell them I slipped out during the night" he states. Mitsuomi bends down to hug shizune, "Be safe Otōto" she whispers and mitsuomi nods, before shaking kakashi's hand.

"Where will you go" kakashi asks but mitsuomi shakes, "Better you don't know" he replies, heading out the door. Shizune wheeled to the door as mitsuomi disappeared into the night, "He's going to Konoha isn't he" she asks. Kakashi rubs his head with a nod, "No Doubt and it concerns Tsunade-sama first" he says but shizune furrows her brow, "You noticed what he said huh but he said Tsunade and not Baa-chan or Granny" he states.

#X#X#

The sun hung high in the sky as mitsuomi arrived the border of Wave and Hi-no-Kuni but something seem to draw him to a familiar grave. The graves were simple but what stood out was a large sword called Kubikiribōchō, "Hisashiburi Zabuza.. Haku" he states. Mitsuomi said a silent prayer but his gaze on the large sword, "You should take it.. Give it a proper home" a soft voice says. Mitsuomi looked around but his eyes widened as a familiar person stood by a tree, her soft features and black hair framing her face.

"Haku" mitsuomi says, seeing the ethereal ice user. Haku gave mitsuomi a slight bow, "Hisashiburi-dane Naruto-kun" she says, nearing him. Mitsuomi reached for the handle of the blade, "You sure this is your marker and Zabuza" he says. Haku stares softly at his features, "I've remained here for five years hoping someone would take this but no one has taken it.. I'm sure Zabuza-sama would want it not rust away" she comments. Mitsuomi pulls the blade free with a stare, "I'll make sure it will get a good home" he states and turns to haku, "I'm curious as why you have returned but changed" she asks.

"Kami-sama needed me to return but not as my old self it seems.. No matter my Nindo has stayed the same" mitsuomi explains. Mituomi pulls zetsuei from his belt to tap haku on the forehead, "Now you can rest Haku.. Go see Zabuza on the other side he's waiting" he says. Haku gives mitsuomi a hug as her body glows and butterfly remains flying into the sky, "Ja'ne Haku" he muses, vanishing. Mitsuomi soon arrived in a town inside Fire Country borders, " _You need clothes and money_ " zetsuei comments and his stomach growls, " _Haha.. Food too_ " she adds. Mitsuomi looked at his manner of his dress of pants missing a leg and a half missing shirt with his bandaged arm. People were starting the day and many gave him looks of fear, awe and shock as he wandered. Mitsuomi found the center of town and took a seat on a bench and comtemplated his options, "Come one come all.. Any man who can defeat the champ will win 50,000 Ryo" a woman shouts. Mitsuomi watched the hulking man mow through challenger, " _He's probably using chakra_ " zetsuei comments and mitsuomi mentally nod.

"Oi.. Oi.. You on the Bench" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi points to himself as the hulking man's handler approached, "Wanna try your luck and judging by your clothes.. You need the money.. I'll even be generous and double it to 100,000 ryo" she says but a sneer forms, "When you lose.. You hand over both those swords" she adds. Mitsuomi looked to his two weapons and rose from the bench as the crowd start to cheer, "Alright my Nikki has one final challenge for 100,000 ryo" she shouts. Nikki cracks his knuckles with a wide grin as mitsuomi approached, "Oi Sadie this guy looks super weak" he sneers, stepping forward. Mitsuomi clenched his bandaged fist and with a slight leap, slams a superman punch to nikki's jaw and dropping the hulking man out cold. Sadie and the crowd were deadly silent but the crowd started cheering for mitsuomi as he holds his hand out, "100,000 ryo" he says. Sadie stood redfaced in anger but begrudgingly handed over an envelope full of money, "Take it" she snapped and rushed to check on nikki. Mitsuomi turned to the people watching, "any one know a good place to eat and get some supplies" he asked, retreiving his swords. Several people tried to entice him to try their places but an older man approaches with white hair and beard, "Follow me Son.. I'm Henka" he states. Mitsuomi slowly nods and follows henka as several murmur in sadness, "You're pretty strong Son but dress pretty shabbily" henka comments.

"Hai.. I'm wanderer and traveling Mercenary" mitsuomi says and blushes softly, "My dress is the result of a fight and being forced to leave mid-battle" he adds. Henka chuckles as they reach a shop, "I sell numerous things and a friend has a resturant across the way" he says and mitsuomi follows henka inside. The shop was large and numerous weapons, armor and clothes, "I cater to Shinobi.. Samurai and Mercs.. I can even clean your Kubikiribōchō" henka states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as he looks over henka, "Come now.. No weapon maker or seller worth their salt wouldn't recognize one of the Seven Swords of Mist.. Last I heard Zabuza Momochi was its lastest owner and died in Wave Country about Five years ago" he states. Mitsuomi sighs and places the zanbatō on the counter, "Now I got a room in the back.. Pick out what you want to wear and I'll clean this and your other sword..then outfit you with some supplies" henka said and mitsuomi nods.

"Um I can't use chakra.. So Jutsu stuff is useless to me so practical stuff would be prudent" mitsuomi comments, looking through kunai and shuriken. Henka looked over mitsuomi, "No chakra but judging by this katana.. You have power to rival a Bijū or more so" he thought and picks up a cloth, "Not a problem.. I can get you some storage scrolls that use blood seals" he says. Mitsuomi found some black cargo pants with a single chain suspender, a short sleeve mesh armor shirt and form fitting dark blue shirt, a black hooded 3/4 length trenchcoat with intricate white thorn designs and silver motifs resembling chains, completing the ensemble were metal topped black gloves but one forearm length and calf length harness boots. Mitsuomi headed to the back room to get changed as henka cleaned zetsuei and the kubikiribōchō but the older man had a small smirk on his face, "Kami-sama your champion has arrived" he thought. About twenty minutes later mitsuomi stepped out fully dressed, his trenchcoat reached his calves and the hood would cover the upper portion of his face, with two blank psuedo eyes on the sides. Mitsuomi headed toward henka but stopped and picked up a pair of black goggles, "Reminds me of the one I wore as a kid" he thought and slipped them on his forehead.

"Now you look Battle ready and the goggles complete it" henka says, tossing him two scrolls. Mitsuomi pocketed the scrolls and took a seat by the counter, "Henka you mind telling me somewhere I can get work" he asked. Henka continued to clean the kubikiribōchō but rubs his scruff, "Well any town needs bodyguards but for big money try a Shinobi village but Be Weary of Konoha" he states. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow with a tilt of his head, "Konoha why" he says, feigning ignorance.

"Konoha is one the Big Five in terms of Shinobi Villages but their Reputation isnt high among others" henka starts and clears his throat, "Five years ago their Godaime Hokage was deposed and replaced with a War-Hawk named Danzō Shimura.. The guy is a Warmonger to the outside and inside of the village..Hell the Daimyo doesnt even trust him but she cant oust him without proof" he explains. Mitsuomi supressed the scowl that formed at the mention of danzō, "Must be alot work in Konoha with this Danzō guy in charge.. I heard Konoha had a Jinchūriki in their Shinobi Ranks.. If I'm saying it right" he asked.

"Well they Do but not the same one.. Five years ago they executed the Kyuubi Jinchūriki.. Naruto Uzumaki to appease the masses for fighting their Last Uchiha that tried to defect but about Two years ago after some maneuvers acquired the Jinchūriki of Taki and turned her into some weapon.. Along with the Uchiha as their Top Anbu and several others.. Many of the other smaller villages steer clear and the Big ones amass forces" henka explains.

"You seem to be In the Know" mitsuomi comments. Henka chuckles softly as he wipes the zanbatō, "I keep my ear to the ground and you seem interested in Konoha" he replies. Mitsuomi picks up zetsuei with a nod, "A village of constant strife and battle.. I'll take it but I'm curious about something Konoha had famed Sannin..I doubt they would welcome such an atmosphere" he asks.

"The Sannin.. Well they fell to the Vices of the world.. Orochimaru left years ago forming the village of Otogakure.. Tsunade Senju was the Godaime Hokage and Jiraiya.. Well Jiraiya dropped off the map after Uzumaki died.. Konoha has put a big bounty on his head" henka explains.

" _So Ero-Sennin dropped off the map and Tsunade is locked up somewhere_ " zetsuei states and mitsuomi mentally nods. Mitsuomi's stomach started growl and he blushes, "Go across the way and get some food.. I'll finish the Kubikiribōchō and change out the tsuba and ito on your other sword" henka states. Mitsuomi hops off the chair with a bow and excuses himself, "I should've got some ramen" he thought. Mitsuomi walked across to enter the restaurant, most paid him no mind but several cringe at his hollow eye as he took a seat facing the door and his back to the wall.

"Welcome Stranger my name is Saiyo.. Can I start you with something to drink" a woman said, handing him a menu. Mitsuomi flipped through as saiyo watched him, "Um some Sweet Tea and what's this Ten pound and ground" he asks. Several people murmured as saiyo wrote on her pad, "Well its a ten pound steak.. Six large stuffed potatoes and if you finish in one hour its free" she explains.

"I'll take it" mitsuomi chirps and saiyo blinks but smiles, "We Got A Ten pound and ground" she shouts. Mitsuomi slipped off his coat and drapped on the next chair and pulled a pack of cigarettes to light one, "How do you want your steak" saiyo said, placing a glass and a pitcher of tea.

"Medium Well" mitsuomi says, pouring a cup and saiyo excuses herself. Mitsuomi sat quietly but unbeknownst to everyone was that zetsuei was partially manifested and searching for information, "Anything" he thought.

" _Nothing of worth.. To find Tsunade we got no choice but to go to Konoha_ " zetsuei replies. Mitsuomi blew a small puff of smoke but he could feel eyes watching, looking up the shinigami saw sadie and a swollen nikki at his table. Mitsuomi looked up with a soft look, "Um can I Help you" he says but sadie glares, "You cheated.. I want my Money back" she snapped. Mitsuomi blinked in confusion but points to nikki, "He cheated.. He was using Chakra to enhance his punches" he states. Several heard this and a few rose from their chair, "What?!.. The lousy lout was Cheating" one man shouts. Nikki flinches as they crowd them, "You don't know that" sadie shouts.

"Hey.. Hey Take this Outside" saiyo shouts. Mitsuomi rises from his seat as a smirk formed but nikki grabs sadie, "No.. N-no he won fair and square" he shouts, pulling a cursing sadie along. Mitsuomi returned to his seat and drank his tea awaiting his steak but it arrived ten minutes later, "Alright Minna.. The Ten pound and ground now begins.. You have one hour" saiyo crows. However saiyo and everyone were treated to shock and awe as mitsuomi tore through the steak akin to ravenous wolf, "Kami.. You could lose a hand in that frenzy" one remarks. Mitsuomi burped loudly after twenty minutes, "Man I could use dessert" he crows and everyone face-faults. Mitsuomi slips on his coat and holds out money to saiyo, "Kid you don't owe a thing" she says but mitsuomi shakes his head, "I'd feel bad if I didn't pay" he said and excuses himself. Several people congrated mitsuomi as he left and headed back to henka but the weapon's maker was standing outside his shop.

"Well Kid here you are.. A fully polished and looking brand new" henka states. Mitsuomi zetsuei and tsuba was black with the ito a dark blue, "Thanks how much do I owe and dont say its free" he states. Henka looked incredloulsy at mitsuomi, "Are you nuts Kid.. 40,000 ryo" he states. Mitsuomi pays and henka and rests the kubikiribōchō on his shoulder, "Thanks for the help and the info" he says and excuses himself. Henka thumbed the cash as he enter his store, "I can imagine the Havoc Rout by him" he thought.

#X#X#

The sound of battle filled a forest as several masked Anbu did battle with a lone kunoichi. The tall and slender kunoichi had ankle length auburn hair in a herringbone pattern with a top knot surrounded by a blue band, dressed in a blue shirt with detached sleeves and neck but mesh linking them. A navy skirt and mesh leggings with knee length ninja sandals and shin guards attached, with a weapons pouch on her hip. The kunoichi turned in mid-air with a flurry of signs, "Vapour Style: Solid Fog Jutsu" she shouts. An acidic mist left her mouth to create a scalding fog for her pursuers, "That outta stall them" she thought, picking up her speed.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" bellowed out and the kunoichi quickly leaps from the trees onto a trail but it was a trap. A buff Anbu emerged from the ground with a pair kunai blades but the kunoichi acts quickly to block with two kunai, "Nice going Mei to think Konoha is this low" the kunoichi thought. The Anbu slowly pushed mei but she kawarimi'd with a rock and sprints off to create some distance. Mei reached an open area on the trail but her pursuers had surrounded her, "Whats your deal?!.. I came to Konoha for help" mei shouts.

"Konoha has no need to help with an insignificant rebellion in Kiri.. However if you turned yourself over of our Hokage for breeding purposes.. Danzō-sama may reconsider" one female Anbu states. Mei leveled a deadly glare at them, "Tsunade-sama must be cursing you all for what you did to her home" she hissed.

"Do not mention that Slut of a Hokage.. Her and the Sandaime allowed Demons to roam unchained in our village" a buff Anbu states. Mei was about to retort but she picked up a faint whirling or whistling, acting quickly mei dropped to all fours as a huge sword made a beeline towards them. The Anbu quickly dodged as well as the sword embeds into a tree, "Six vs one doesn't seem Fair ya know" a voice comments. Mei immediately recognized the sword but not the person standing on the hilt, "That's the Kubikiribōchō but who's the hottie wielding it" she thought but shook her thoughts clear, getting to her feet.

"Friend or Foe" mei shouts. The person hopped down as the Anbu regrouped, "Depends why they are attacking you" he says but sees their leaf insignia, "Never mind I'll take your side.. The names Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he adds.

"Mei Terumi and is that the Kubikiribōchō" mei asks. Mitsuomi sets his sights on the Anbu with a nod, "Judging by your masks you're Anbu but not standard Anbu.. So Why are you Root-nin chasing after her" he states. The buff Anbu stepped forward as his teammates surround mei and mitsuomi, "Seeing as you are about to die stranger.. Our Master and Hokage allows us to conscript Kekkei Genkai users we find into our forces after some reeducation" he states. Mitsuomi glances back to mei, "I do possess a Kekkei Genkai" she says and stealthily blinks her green eyes twice.

"So the War-hawk steals others for his army" mitsuomi thought and his eyes become serious, "I'm curious since you follow Danzō like puppets.. You wouldn't happen to know where Tsunade Senju is being held" he asked. The Anbu look between each other but mei is perplexed, "Does he know Tsunade-sama" she thought. The buff Anbu draws his tanto but mitsuomi suddenly appears behind him with zetsuei resting on his shoulder, "I'll take that as a Yes but you won't tell me" he muses. Mei's eyes were wide like saucers but her breath hitched as the Anbu turned but only his upper half, "Holy Shit" she thought. The remaining Anbu charged mitsuomi but all of them except the female Anbu were cut down with precise and deadly attacks.

"Now I'll ask again.. Where Is Tsunade Senju?!" mitsuomi states. The female Anbu's tanto shook in her hands as her eyes were staring at the mismatched eyes of mitsuomi, "She's Dead" she shouts but her head sails across the ground. Mitsuomi flicks the blood off zetsuei with a scowl as mei stood frozen, "Sorry I reacted badly" he says and sheathes zetsuei but turned to mei with Kubikiribōchō pointed at him.

"How did you get this?!" mei seriously asked. Mitsuomi raised his hands in defense, "I fought Zabuza once and we had a hell of a battle and we agreed if the other died was to retrieve the other's sword and either take it or find someone who is worthy" he explains. Mei kept her grip on the Kubikiribōchō but slowly lowers it, "I knew Zabuza as well.. Do you mind if I take possession" she asks and mitsuomi shakes his head, "I don't.. Judging by what those puppets said you're from Kiri" he replies.

"I am and I can wield a sword pretty well.. Especially thanks to Ringo-sama" mei states. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow as they stripped the bodies of useful supplies, "Ringo-sama" he queries.

"Ameyuri Ringo the youngest of the Seven swordsman of Mist and my teacher in Kenjutsu.. Unfortunately she was killed by the Yondaime Mizukage" mei explains.

"So the reason you went to Konoha was to ask for help but this was the result" mitsuomi comments.

"Pretty much and you... Its concerns Tsunade-sama" mei said, pocketing some kunai. Mitsuomi drags the bodies together, "Do you know Tsunade" he asked and mei weaves some signs, "No Kunoichi worth her salt wouldn't know Tsunade-sama.. Lava Style: Dissolving Jutsu" she states. An corrosive mud covered the bodies to erase the evidence, "Right now my only Lead is Konoha.. So I have go there" mitsuomi states, sparking a cigarette. Mei looks over mitsuomi with an inquisitive stare, "Well Mei it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope you can find a way to help Kiri" he states, turning to leave.

"Wait obviously you're powerful.. I could use your help" mei states. Mitsuomi turned with rub of his head, "Yareyare" he thought and blows some smoke, "Why not but we go to Konoha first" he says and mei nods, before both take off.

#X#X#

A few days later mitsuomi and mei arrive in a town near Konoha but still three days away. The reborn naruto now mitsuomi learned a great deal from mei and the rebellion seeking to free Kiri of its bloody past. Mitsuomi spun a convincing story of being a samurai from Tetsu no Kuni but born with a strange abnormality of having use of pure spiritual power instead of chakra. The pair found a hotel for the night but mei broke off to buy some new clothes and supplies to change her hair, deciding Konoha would recognize her and a henge would be useless.

"Welcome to the Burning flame how may we help you" a clerk asked, as mitsuomi reached the desk. Mitsuomi looked around with a soft smile, "A room for the night two beds" he asked. The clerk typed away at his computer as mitsuomi glances through his corner of his eyes, "Alright we have a vacancy and it will be 100ryo" the clerk says. Mei entered the hotel as mitsuomi paid for the room, "Please Enjoy" the clerk says, seeing mei. Mitsuomi ignores the man as he approaches mei, "Got everything you need" he asks. Mei followed mitsuomi as they searched for their room, "I had a change of clothes but I needed hair dye" she comments, finding their room. Mei snatched the keys from mitsuomi and unlocks the door to a modest room with two beds and a TV with bathroom and shower, "I'll get started on my hair" mei says and mitsuomi nods, tossing his coat and sword on a bed.

"I'll check out the town.. Seeing it will avail it's secrets" mitsuomi said, heading out the door. Mei watched him leave and headed for the bathroom, staring at her reflection mei picks up the scissors. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke as he strolled through town but notices several Konoha shinobi or were low level chunin but one stood out. The chūnin was buff in standard Konoha shinobi attire with white but blue tint hair and a bandana. Mitsuomi recognized the man immediately, "So they let you out Mizuki" he thought. Mitsuomi followed mizuki for awhile and ended up at a bar, taking a seat mitsuomi scoped out the bar as mizuki got involved in a poker game. Eventually mitsuomi managed to worm his way into the game but only after flashing cash at the bar.

"That's a freaky eye moneybags" mizuki sneers. Mitsuomi taps his left with a smirk, "Yea result of a training accident.. So who's dealing" he said. Mizuki shuffled the cards to the five at the table, "You from Konoha" mitsuomi asks, pointing to the Hitai-ate.

"I am.. You a shinobi" mizuki asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Merc looking for work" he replies, taking two cards. Mizuki smirks and pushes some money forward, "You strong" he asks. The three others took their cards but two folded, "Strong enough but not Shinobi strong mind you" mitsuomi says, calling mizuki's bet. Mizuki looked over his cards, ace of ten, ace of nine, ace of eight, six of spades and seven of hearts, "I raise 5,000ryo" he says and the other man folds. Mitsuomi sat slightly amused and pushed his money forward, "Call" he simply says. Mizuki shows his cards with a laugh, "Straight to the Ten" he sneers. Mitsuomi smacks his cheeks but lays his cards of ten of diamonds, jack of diamonds, queen of diamonds, king of diamonds and ace of diamonds, "Royal Straight Flush my friend" he says, with a slight smirk. Mizuki slams his fist on the table, "Lucky Bastard" he snaps. Mitsuomi shrugs his shoulders, "Beginners luck" he says and pulls his money to him, "So Mizuki-san.. What kind of work could a Merc like me get in Konoha" he asks. Mizuki starts to deal again with a stare, "Since you're not a Shinobi.. Probably raids or execution job that we shinobi can't do" he says and looks at his cards of three kings.

"I raise 1000ryo" one man says but the one on his right folds. Mitsuomi, mizuki and the fourth man call as they toss their to pick new ones, "Shit I fold too" the fourth man said. Mizuki kept a poker face as he drew two jacks, "I'll raise 3000ryo" he said. Mitsuomi peeked at his cards and called mizuki's bet, "I'll call and raise.. All in 10,000ryo" the third man states. Mizuki scoffs and calls as both look to mitsuomi, "Wow that's a lot of money but I'll be adventurous and call" he says. The third shows his cards with a smirk, "Four of a Kind" he boasts. Mizuki chuckles as he tosses his cards, "Full House Kings over Jacks" he sneers, reaching for the money.

"Matte but it seems I have a Full House too but Aces over Queens" mitsuomi says and takes the money, "I guess I am man of many talents but I should quit while I'm ahead" he adds, picking up his money. Mizuki sat with a fierce scowl as mitsuomi left but he quickly followed him outside. Mitsuomi silently chuckled as headed towards an alley and he turns down it, forcing mizuki to pick up his speed. However once mizuki reached the alley mitsuomi was gone, "Where the Hell is he?!" he hissed.

"You know Mizuki this isnt the first time we have met.. In fact it was about five years ago or so" mitsuomi's voice echoed. Mizuki whipped around to have his throat seized by mitsuomi, "What?!.. I've never Seen you Before" he choked. Mitsuomi flashes a fox like grin, "Oh you don't.. Well let refresh you memory.. A Forest..A Scroll and A Fox" he said and each word sent a shudder down mizuki's spine. Mitsuomi squeezed tighter as mizuki's eyes widen, "Need another Hint.. You know why everyone Hates you.. Its Because You're the Nine-tail Fox" mitsuomi shouts.

"It cant Be?!.. You're Dead.. I saw them Kill you" mizuki sputters but mitsuomi grins wide, "Sorry to disappoint you Mizuki but PayBack has come back to Pay Konoha back in Full" he states. Mizuki struggled to free himself but mitsuomi squeezes tighter and tighter, "Don't worry Mizuki.. You will die as you lived.. A Nothing" he says. Mizuki struggles again to break mitsuomi's grip but blood trickles from his eyes and nose as blood vessels break, "Please.. P-please don't kill me.. I-I can help..." he says but it dies, as his neck snaps. Mitsuomi drops mizuki with a blank stare on his face as mitsuomi strolls out the alley and back to his hotel room. Mei sat on her bed with a towel over her head as she dried now short hair, when the door opened and mitsuomi enters. Mei pulls the towel from her head to reveal a pixie styled silver hair but the fringe still covering her left eye, "Did you find anything" she asks but got no anwser. Mei looked up and saw mitsuomi staring with wide and flickering eyes, "Is something wrong.. Does it look bad" she asked, concerned. Mitsuomi blinks and shakes his head, "No.. N-no its looks good..its just someone I knew had silver hair" he whispers. Mei was about to say something to tease him but the look in his eyes and dropped it, "So did you find anything of value" she asks. Mitsuomi plopped on his bed, "No but I won some money in a poker game but nothing of value information wise" he replies. Mitsuomi folds his arms as he closes his eyes, before finding himself atop a mountain ridge and a gothic castle behind him. Mitsuomi stares at the ruined city below as the moon hung in the night sky, " _She reminded you of Isane_ " zetsuei said, wrapping her arms around him. Outside mei was settling into bed but she noticed mitsuomi never moved, however noticed tears running down his face. Mei felt this need to reach out to him but she stopped herself and called it a night, however she was awoken by the sound of shower. Mei turned over as the water stopped but kept her eyes hidden as mitsuomi emerged a few minutes later. Mitsuomi was wearing a pair boxers and mei was treated to his shirtless body, mired with numerous scars.

"Shit he's Hot and the scars make him even sexier" mei thought, sneaking peeks. Mitsuomi plopped on the bed and mei saw the ugly scar on his back but more to his left arm, it was snow white compared to his slightly tan skin and his fingers from the knuckle down to the tip were black. Mei pretended to be asleep as mitsuomi climbed into bed but she vowed to get whole story later.

#X#X#

Mitsuomi and mei reached the looming gates of Konohagakure around midday amid a group of merchants and travelers. Old memories started to return as the pair reach the check in station, "Welcome to Konohagakure.. State your business" a man said. The man wore standard Konoha shinobi attire and spiky black hair with a bandage running along his face under his nose. Mitsuomi shifted zetsuei on his back, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I'm looking for work as a mercenary" he replies. The other shinobi had brown hair but part covers his right eye, "And your companion" he asks and mei was about to answer, "Isane Kotetsu.. We're from Tetsu no Kuni" mitsuomi answers. The two chūnin look between each other but mitsuomi lifts his goggles and both see a flicker in his left eye, "Alright here is your guide of Konoha and both of you just sign your names.. Curfew is at nine for visitors and civilians.. Failure to comply will result in harsh punishment" kotetsu said. Mitsuomi and mei sign their names and enter the village with no issue, "Was that Genjutsu" she asks.

"A little.. Come on let's get a room" he says. Mei followed mitsuomi as he roamed the streets as if he knew from memory, "Just who are you" she thought. Mitsuomi was lost in his memories, "The village looks the same but has a militarized feeling and Danzo's got his Root forces scattered about" he thought, reaching the red light district. Mei got them a room a hotel near the red-light district, "You seem to know Konoha pretty well" mei asks, closing the hotel room door.

"You could say that.. How bout you.. You picked this place" mitsuomi said, sitting in a chair. Mei took another chair, "I stayed here when I sought aid and couldn't afford anything pricey.. Plus visitors aren't allowed a lot of free reign" she replies.

"So how will we find any information on Tsunade-sama" mei asks. Mitsuomi shifted in his seat with a thinking pose, "Not until nightfall.. I have unique set of skills and I'll sneak into the Hokage tower" he says but mei gawks, "Are you nuts?!" she says incredulously.

"Believe it or not I can do it.. My previous profession honed my skills for infiltration" mitsuomi assures. Unbeknownst to both mitsuomi and mei was the fact that Tsunade Senju was closer and than they thought. Inside the Hokage tower was the high council as it was now called, its room held three ascending half circle tables and a place for spectators. Danzō Shimura sat at the highest table flanked by his advisors of Homura Mikotado and Koharu Utatane to his right and left respectively. The second row held the shinobi council of the high ranking clans, empty were the Senju and Namikaze seats but the Uchiha was held by the Rokudaime's successor Sasuke Uchiha and Anbu captain. The third row held the civilian side of the council but thanks to their support of danzō, now held equal power to the shinobi side and all laws now needed their approval, whether shinobi or otherwise. Chained before the high council of Konoha was it's previous Hokage but her dignity was gone. Tsunade was dressed in rags that passed as prison attire, her body litters in seals to disrupt her chakra but allowed her henge of beauty to remain active. Anbu surround her chained form as danzō called the meeting of order, "Honorable council we gather to Commune the sentence of this Traitor" he declares. Tsunade glares up at the older man with a firm scowl, "Spare me this Mockery of a Court" she shouts.

"Silence Whore" one council woman shouts. Danzō looks upon tsunade as if she was dirt, "Then know you will Executed tomorrow in the square by Beheading.. Your eggs were already harvested to be implanted in surrogates at a later date and your skill passed on to a more worthy Successor" he declares. Tsunade shifts her glare to a blonde sitting next to her father on the shinobi side, "You've taken everything from me.. My Home.. My Family.. You spit in the face of my Grandfather.. Granduncle and Sensei And you Mock those whom have given their lives" she shouts.

"My Love included" tsunade thought and raised her head, "You may Kill me Tomorrow but Some One will Rise to stop You" she declares. The high council erupts into furious shouting but danzō flares his KI and silence reigns, "Enough these are but the rambles of the Foolish.. Take her away and prepare her for tomorrow" he orders. Tsunade is roughly dragged away but unknown to all of them, the seeds of their fall were being sown.

#X#X#

Mitsuomi ran across the rooftops of the village as he made his way to the Hokage tower, his dark clothes and moonless night aided him as he sprinted. Up until the curfew mei and mitsuomi had explored the village but it yielded nothing but hearsay that tsunade was dead, that she was in the Blood Prison, to she was a whore on the street. The reborn naruto shirked those ideas and headed for the source, "That Fossil will know" he thought. Mitsuomi reached the tower but saw a heavy patrol as he concealed himself on a roof, however a burst of reiatsu propelled him a half mile skyward. Mitsuomi landed on the roof like a feather, crouching and moving like a spider to the edge. Mitsuomi peers down and spies a shinobi with a blank mask, "Yami" he whispers, from his shadow a exact replica of him emerges. The duplicate slithers down the wall as mitsuomi drops down behind the nin, causing him to turn but looking directly into his left eye. The eye morphs into a starred pinwheel and the nin turns back as of no one was there as mitsuomi slips through the now open window. Yami stood at attention as mitsuomi looks through the office, "Keep a look out" he orders. Yami melts into the shadows as mitsuomi searches the desk, "I doubt it will be in the open" he thought, searching drawers. Mitsuomi saw the pictures of the previous Hokage and spies danzo's picture, tilting it up he found a wall safe with a standard lock.

"Zetsuei need your ears for this" mitsuomi whispers. Zetsuei manifests and places her ear with her eyes closed to the safe as mitsuomi starts with the dial, " _Left back a bit.. Right little more.. Good now back left.. There_ " she says, as the lock clicks. Mitsuomi carefully opens the safe in case of a trap but luckily there was none, pulling out a folder of files. Mitsuomi opened the folder but the lights click on, "Seems a rat has entered my office" a voice states. Mitsuomi glances from under his hood to see danzō in his Hokage robes and sasuke, wearing standard jōnin attire and a chokuto on his back. Mitsuomi raised his hands with his back to them, "This Rat is strong" he counters.

"Hn.. From here you're not" sasuke shot. Danzō stepped forward with a narrowed eye, "Why are you snooping around Rat" he says. Mitsuomi turns a bit but his face hidden, "Looking for some Busty Blondes" he says. Danzō furrows his brow but sasuke scoffs with a smirk, "One is getting Executed tomorrow" he sneers. Mitsuomi glares under his hood but a smirk forms and a titter escapes his lips, "Thanks" he simply says. Danzō's eye widens at the implication, "Sasuke Capture him now" he shouts. Sasuke draws his sword but mitsuomi dissolves into wind, "Hn a Kaze Bunshin" he says.

"Sasuke you Fool" danzō shouts. Sasuke turns with a look as danzo clenches his fist, "That intruder may be here for the Senju Wench and you told him she was being beheaded TOMORROW" he shouts. Danzō came around his desk to pick up the files as a scowl was on sasuke's face, "Triple security for tomorrow and have the Hyūga watching the crowd" danzō orders. Sasuke turns on his heels with a scoff but neither notice the tiny shadow. Across the village mitsuomi opens his eyes with zetsuei in his lap, "Any Luck" mei says.

"Yea and I got caught by the fossil and his bitch" mitsuomi said and mei snorts, "Some skills" she mutters. Mitsuomi sheathes zetsuei and hops up, "However I know where Tsunade is and They're gonna execute her tomorrow but something tells me she'll get a stay of Execution" he said.

"I knew Konoha was low but execute a member of its founding families" mei comments. Mitsuomi places zetsuei next to his bed, "Its power or nothing here now..I heard even the Hi-no-Kuni Daimyo is at her wits end with this place" he said, remembering shizune's story.

"So how do we snatch Tsunade-sama" mei asks and mitsuomi rubs his forehead, "We'll have wait till she's on the execution platform.. You'll provide Overwatch with one the boys.. I'll move through the crowd and snatch her before we leave in a flash" he explains and mei nods. The next day Konoha was a buzz as people were gathering in the town square for tsunade's execution. A raised platform was made with the high council overlooking the place of execution, many were jeering at tsunade's chained form on the block. Danzō was with his personal guard of Konoha's newest jinchūriki and sasuke with several of the council. The jinchūriki was a young woman with emotionless orange eyes, mint green hair wearing a slightly revealing black shozoku, that showed her hips and thighs, mesh armor shirt and two swords on her hips. The entire Hyūga clan was out in full force with their Byakugan trained on the gathering masses but among them was mitsuomi. Mei and yami were on the rooftops but the Kiri kunoichi was in awe, "We're in plain sight but No one can see us..not even their famed Byakugan" she said.

"Such is Boss' power~degesu" yami says. Mei looked through the crowd and spied mitsuomi moving closer to the execution stand but there was a twenty foot gap between the crowd and the stand. Mitsuomi raised his goggles but kept his left eye closed as he neared the blockade, "Halt no further" a chūnin said. The executioner stepped onto the stand, garbed in all black and a sharpened axe in his hand as danzō rose to feet. Danzō raised his hand to silence the crowd, "People of Konohagakure.. Today we gather the Rend a Blight from our Midsts.. Tsunade Senju may have been part of one of the Founding clans of Konoha and Hokage but her crimes Allowed a Demon to roam Free" he declared. A thunderous echo of boos filled the area and curses hurled about said demon but mitsuomi clenched his fist. However tsunade raised her head to declare, "Naruto Uzumaki was Not a Demon.. He saved this village and its ungrateful people so many times and you repay him by Killing him.. My Grandfather.. Granduncle and Sensei must be shaking their heads in Shame" but it falls on death ears. Sasuke drops down on the stand and pulls a necklace from his vest, "Remember this Hag" he sneers. Tsunade gasps and her eyes widen, "I took it off the Dobe after I Killed him" he croons. The executioner raises his axe as tsunade stifles her tears, "Naruto I'll be with you soon" she thought. The axe hovered over the man's head and danzō moved his hand, however a collective sets of gasps echoed as the man swung down but with no axe in his hand.

"Byakurai" a voice said. A bolt of lightning erupted from his back and fell to reveal mitsuomi with the axe in his hand. Sasuke went for his sword but mitsuomi closes the gap, grabs the necklace and shoots behind uchiha with a spin and sends the axe into the platform next to danzō.

"Kill Him Fū" danzo roars. Mitsuomi kicks the legs from under sasuke but invisible slashes free tsunade as fū leaps down but mitsuomi meets her with a kick to the face, "Hadō #33 Sokatsui" he says, the blue blast blowing her through the stand. Mitsuomi grabs tsunade and hefts her on his shoulder, "What are you Doing?!.. Who are you?!" she shouts.

"Urusai.. I'm saving you..you old Bat" mitsuomi shouts and leaps off the stand. Sasuke shunshins in front of them with his sword drawn and slashes mitsuomi across the chest and arm, "Hn Fall Rat" he sneers. Mitsuomi falls back with wide eyes but he fades away as the real mitsuomi lands on sasuke's outstretched arm, "You're moving too slow.. I'm Dead-Last no Longer" he croons and vanishes.

"AFTER THEM" sasuke bellows. Warning bells go off as shinobi spring into action but mitsuomi was long gone as they reached the gate. Tsunade held on for dear life as the world around her was a blur. However it abtuptly came to a halt as tsunade saw she was on her grandfather's statue in the Valley of End but the slug sannin remained still. Yami and a bewildered mei arrived a moment later, "Whoa what was that" she says, with a stagger.

"Its called Shunpo.. Its way faster than the Shunshin" mitsuomi said and taps tsunade on the bum, "Stop faking Granny" he says and leans forward. Tsunade stands with wobbly legs but a serious look on her face but it breaks as mitsuomi slips his coat around her, "Who are you" she says, clutching the coat. Mitsuomi reached in his pocket and pulled out the shodai necklace, "I was gonna return this to you but I'll keep it since you gave it me" he says. Tsunade's eyes narrowed but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Have you gone Senile Baa-chan.. I fought you for this and you Kissed my forehead" he said, tapping his forehead. Tsuande started to sway as mitsuomi talked but she fell back uttering, "Naru..." before collasping in his arms.

"Well that was easy" mitsuomi mused. Mei pondered what both had said but decided to get anwsers later, "So what do we do know.. Konoha will be on our tails soon" she asks. Mitsuomi sparked up a cigarette with a slow drag, "First things first is to get these seals off of Tsunade but Jiraiya is MIA.. So as this point we need to pay a visit to a Certain Snake" he says. Mei's eyes widen as mitsuomi blows smoke, "One of the Legendary Sannin Orohchimaru" she thought.

To Be Continued

A/N...Thank you everyone who has Read..Faved..Followed and Reviewed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer...I only own OC

 **Hollow/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto/Flashback_

 _ **Hollow-mask/Transformed voice**_

 **Edited-10/31/2018**

* * *

CHII

* * *

The mood in the high council room was cold and dark as danzō sat with a firm scowl on his face, "Do we have Anything on the man who took the Senju" he asked. Koharu rose from her seat with a document in her hand, "From looking over the surveillance from the gate from the pass few days.. We found him and a woman entering the village.. His name is Mitusomi Kiriyu and the woman Isane Kotetsu but based on the chakra sensor the woman is actually Mei Terumi.. Who came here for aide in Kiri" she explains. Sasuke tsks with a glare at the photos, "When can I go after them" he states. Danzō glances his way with a look, "You'll do no such thing.. This Kiriyu defeated you and Fū escaping with a speed not seen since the Yondaime.. I will not go into this unprepared" he states. Sasuke folded his arms with a scowl, "So what will we do.. Once word gets out the Senju whore is free" he states.

"Tsunade is no threat to Konoha at this point but I know where they will go" danzō comments. Sasuke arches an eyebrow, "How so" he asks. Danzō rises from his seat and sasuke follows him to the Hokage office, "Those seals on Tsuande need to be broken.. There is one place this Kiriyu can go.. With Jiraiya in hiding" he says. Sasuke lets a slight smirk from on his face, "Orochimaru" he thought. Danzō took a seat at his desk, "The snake will do the work for us but I'll Send Sai to retrieve their corpses" he states.

"I'm still going with them.. This Kiriyu has declared war on us.. We must crush him now" sasuke said. Danzō stares at his apprentice, "Have the Akatsuki made any moves" he asks, changing the subject.

"None our mole says they're starting to go after the other Jinchūriki but are weary to move on Fū yet" sasuke explains. Danzō rubs his chin with a thinking pose, "Doesn't the leader possess the Rinnegan" he says and sasuke nods, "If we play our cards right.. It will come into our possession" he adds. A smirk forms on sasuke's face as he leaves danzō's office, "And it'll be mine" he thought. Sasuke left the tower but was greeted by a platinum blonde with blue eyes but one covered by her hair, with a purple rhombus on her forehead.

"Ino" sasuke curtly said. Ino wore a high collar purple blouse with black booty shorts under a purple skirt, with a slit up the front and sides, black shinobi heels and black trenchcoat.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" ino coos. Sasuke pulls ino close with a lewd and deep kiss as onlookers watched, "I heard the Hag escaped" she spat.

"For now but her days are numbered" sasuke says, as they head for the Uchiha district arm in arm. As the days passed rumors surfaced of tsunade's escape and the bounty on mitsuomi and mei's head. The news even reached shizune and kakashi, the former kunoichi thanking Kami and praying for her surrogate mother and Otōto to be safe.

#X#X#

Tsunade was not in a good mood and the source was sitting across from her, stuffing his pretty face with food and drinks. Tsunade had awoken from her fainting spell in a hotel just inside Hot-Water country with mitsuomi and mei. The former hokage couldn't believe her naruto, the hyperactive blonde and future hokage was alive after five years. Gone was the blonde hair, replaced with black hair and his whiskers replaced by defined cheekbones but his eyes. Those ocean blue orbs were gone and replaced by steel-blue and gold but the gold held a black sclera with a scar running from his forehead down his cheek and over the eye. Mitsuomi as he introduced himself, told her his tale and tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing as was mei but the sannin tried not to accept it. Tsunade sipped her tea but stares as her reflection in a window, no longer did she look in her late twenties, early thirties but now her late forties, early fifties to supplement her chakra to heal her injuries and recoup her strength, including dyeing her hair white to avoid suspision.

"At best I'm a Chūnin in terms of chakra till these damn seals come off" tsunade thought and glances to the third of the trio. Mei was enigma to her, due to helping mitsuomi liberate her but tagging along with them for the chance of him helping her in Kiri. The last senju sighed as she finished her tea, "What makes you think the Snake can remove these seals" tsunade comments. Mitsuomi swallows his last bit of stew, "He'd better or his Immortality is gonna get tested" he shot. Mei snorts with a smile as they place the money on the table but none were aware, well two were unaware. A young man sat near them, dressed in black with wide lense glasses and silver hair in a ponytail.

"So They are searching for Orochimaru-sama" the man thought and dispels. In sound country the same young man opened his eyes, "What is it Kabuto" a voice states. Kabuto glances to his left to a young woman with bluish hair, "Well its seems Guren that Tsuande Senju is free and coming here to have several seals removed" he states.

"No one has seen Tsunade in five years" guren says. Kabuto adjusts his glasses and stands up, "Apparently she was to be executed in Konoha but the two with her rescued her" he explains. Guren follows kabuto as they traverse several halls until they reach a large room, with various things but a throne in the center. Upon the throne sat orochimaru himself, "Kukuku.. What is Kabuto" he asks.

"Tsunade is free and is coming to Oto with two others" kabuto explains. Orochimaru take a thinking pose but a smirk forms, "I see more than likely to break the seals put on her by Danzō.. What of the two with her" he asks.

"One is Mei Terumi from Kiri user of the Vapuor and Lava Kekkei Genkai and the other is an unknown male.. He has virtually no chakra but one thing is odd.. His left eye has a black sclera and a golden iris" kabuto explains. Orochimaru arched an eyebrow but shook his head, "I see.. We'll wait for them to arrive but have some men ready" he orders and both bow. A few days later the trio of mitsuomi, mei and tsunade arrived at the entrance to Otogakure but the shinigami noticed a team of twenty just at the edge of his senses, " _Konoha already.. You guessed right_ " zetsuei said. The entrance was near a clearing and dug into the ground with metal doors but waiting for them were Oto-nin and a young man with silver hair.

"So Tsunade graces our presence" kaubto muses and the men laugh. The oto-nin were dressed the same, with black pants and long grey shirts and masks over their faces. Tsunade stepped forward with a serious look on her face, "Kabuto bring out that Lecherous Snake" she shouts. An ominous chuckling filled the forest as orochimaru emerges from the ground next to kabuto, "Kukuku.. To what do I owe the pleasure Tsunade-Hime" he says, with a sickening sweet tone.

"Cut the Shit Orochimaru.. I want you to remove several seals Konoha put on me" tsunade states and orochimaru chuckles, "And why would I do that for our old team bond perhaps..you have nothing to offer me" he sneers. The oto-nin start to move around them but mitusomi steps forward, "Then how About the thing you have eluded you for the last Five years.. The thing you covet the most Sasuke Uchiha" he states. Orochimaru's eyes narrow as mitsuomi stood with his hands in his pockets, "Quite the Cocky one you've found Tsuande-Hime but judging by his Chakra its a baseless threat" he says.

"O-tto!.. Its seems negotiations have broken down.. So Orochimaru you have two choices.. Either Help Tsunade or end up like your Men" mitsuomi says. Orochimaru narrows his eyes once again but they slowly widen as all his men except kabuto were dead in various manners.

[song playing...Stardust crusaders-Approach]

Mitsuomi titled his head as he stood before orochimaru as the snake sannin was stunned silent, "Have you Changed your Mind yet" mitsuomi croons. Tsunade and mei were quiet as well but the senju was slackjawed, "When did he" she thought. Kabuto was about to charge mitsuomi with a chakra scapel but mitsuomi points and wags a finger, "Stay right where you are Kabuto or I'll do Some Damage you won't be able to fix" he states. Orochimaru shoots snakes out of his sleeve but mitsuomi never blinks as they were cut pieces, along with the ground in several places.

"You know when people assume that I'm not a threat" mitsuomi says and pauses with a smirk, "I show you them that I AM" he adds and flares his reiatsu. Tsuande and mei gasp as a purple with black tinted aura surges around mitsuomi, cracking the ground some and dropping both orochimaru and kabuto to their knees. Kabuto struggles even to stay conscious, "What is This?!.. Chakra isn't this powerful.. Its has even the air hard to breathe" he thought. Orochimaru was having similar thoughts as he struggled to even keep his head off the ground, "Now then so there is no confusion.. You're going to help Tsunade" mitsuomi says and squats down. Mitsuomi only had his hollow eye open, "Blink once for yes or twice for No" he says and the snake sannin blinks once. Mitsuomi pops up and relents his reiatsu as orochimaru and kabuto gulped down precious air, "Good" mitsuomi states. [song ends]

Orochimaru gets to feet with a glare but mitsuomi had a slight smirk, "Follow me" he hissed. Mitsuomi turned to tsunade and mei but both had shocked expression on their faces, "Gomen" mitsuomi says, rubbing his head and a smile on his face. Tsunade gasps again at the smile and she saw a visage of naruto. The former blonde slowly followed mitsuomi and mei as orochimaru was stewing at the entrance, traveling inside they saw numerous oto-nin were dead or passed out from mitsuomi's power, even a bewlidered guren was found as they reached orochimaru's throne room. Mitsuomi stood arms folded and mei was next to him, "How did you do that" she asks.

"Remember I said I can use pure spirit power.. Well thats my Reiatsu" mitsuomi says. Orochimaru stands before tsunade, "Show me the seals" he states. Tsunade opened her white with red trim kimono blouse that reached her knees and started channeling her chakra. Two seals appeared on her wrists and one her chest, allowing the snake to look over them with a calulating eye.

"Hmm.. I can break the one on your chest to give you full use of your chakra but the ones on your wrists have run their course.. They have damaged chakra coils.. Even your skill can't fix them.. At best you'll be Low-level Jōnin" orochimaru states. Tsunade's honey orbs widen as mitsuomi clenches his fist, "Is there a way to fix it" he asks.

"I dont have the knowledge of Fūinjutsu as much as my teammate Jiraiya but I doubt he could.. Kabuto remove the seal on her chest" orochimaru states. Kabuto adjusts his glasses and approaches tsunade but mitsuomi places a finger on his head, "Go ahead" he says. Kabuto glares as he starts to focus his chakra and the seal glows, before flaking away and the seals on her wrists fade as well. Mitsuomi glances to tsunade, "How do you feel" he asks.

"Better but the prospect of being unable to use my full chakra is tough" tsunade states. Mitsuomi gave her a hug from behind, "Don't worry Granny.. We'll find a way to fix" he said and tsuande glares. Orochimaru clears his throat, "Now that the seals are gone.. You may leave" he says but jerks as mitsuomi gives him a half hug, "You know for a Lecherous bodystealing Pedophile.. You're not half bad.. In fact once I'm done with Konoha I'll give you Sasuke but dont think for a minute that once you have his body..that you can match me.. You'll never be stronger than me" he says, in an even and chirpy tone. Tsunade adjusted her top with a slight bow to orochimaru as mitsuomi and mei step out.

"What do we do Orochimaru-sama" kabuto asks. Orochimaru glares at mitsuomi's retreating form, "Nothing.. We do nothing for now" he states. Mitsuomi, tsunade and mei reached above ground as clouds were in the sky, "So what now" mei asks. Mitsuomi rubs his head and glances to tsunade, "Dunno without fully functioning coils.. You can't use your forehead thingy huh" he states. Tsunade sighs softly with a nod, "No I still have my flawless control but its useless if my coils can't take the chakra I will gather to use my Sōzō Saisei" she explains.

"Is There a way to fix your coils" mei asks but tsunade shakes her head, "Unless you can find another me out there" she replies, running her fingers through her white locks, as they took off for the border.

#X#X#

The three reached the border of Oto, Hot-Water and Hi-no Kuni, when suddenly a large purple skeletal fist smashes into mitsuomi and kicks up a plume of dust. Tsunade and mei kick back as several Ne and sai emerge from the trees but it was the owner of the fist that shocked them. Sasuke emerges from the treeline with the susanoo ribcage around him and his EMS shining, "Time To DIE" he shouts and swings the arm. Tsunade raises her arms to block but mei gets in front of her, however shockingly mitsuomi phases in front of them and catches the fist with his left hand. The bandages and glove on his hand ripped away to reveal his hollowfied arm as he digs a rut in the dirt.

"Impressive Sasuke but Not Good enough" mitsuomi states. Mei and Tsunade were stupfied at the display of strength from mitsuomi but sasuke was seething, "How can he be holding off my Susanoo?!" he thought. Sasuke dispels his susanoo with a serious look as he leaked his Ki but mitusuomi held a smirk on his face as the tension seem to rise. Sasuke suddenly blurred from sight with his chokuto screeching with electricity but mitsuomi folded his arms, "Mitsuomi?!" tsunade shouts. However sasuke's blade collides with an invisible force from the right, then left and front as sasuke kicks back.

"What the Hell?!.. Was that Fūton Jutsu" sasuke thought. Mitsuomi slowly drew zetsuei and blurs forward with a downward swing and sasuke swings up to block but the uchiha's knees nearly buckle from mitsuomi's swing, "What Physical power and he's only using one hand" he thought. Mitsuomi broke through sasuke's guard and goes for a gatotsu strike but the uchiha kawarim'd with one Ne to spare himself. Sasuke shot behind mitsuomi with his chidori charging but mitsuomi dodges below and slams the dull end of zetsuei into sasuke's back and sends him into a tree, however the uchiha reacts and slams his boots into the bark.

"Should We Assist Sasuke-sama" sai asks, with a fake smile. Sasuke glares as the pale teen, "Stay outta my Way" he shouts. Sasuke sprints forward as mitsuomi remains rooted with a lazy hold on zetsuei.

"Its like He's not even trying" mei remarks, as mitsuomi dodges sasuke. Tsunade watched with bated breath, "He isn't" she asks and mei nods, "I heard the Uchiha was a elite swordsmen but Mitsuomi makes him look like an amatuer" she notes. Sasuke growls in anger as mitsuomi dodges his attacks with ease, "Katon: Fireball Jutsu" he shouts, spewing forth a large ball of fire. Mitsuomi phases out of its path, to kill several Ne and sprints toward sasuke but the uchiha backpedals and tosses up his sword into several signs, "Katon: Phoenix flower Jutsu" he shouts. Mitsuomi easily dodges the numerous flames but sasuke summons his susanoo once again, "Die" sasuke shouts, creating the upper half of his giant with its bow trained. Mitsuomi suddenly phases above the giant with both hands on zetsuei and swings down, cleaving off one of susanoo's arms as sasuke screams in pain. The susanoo dispels as sasuke falls to one knee with his Sharingan flaring angirly, "What the Hell is He?!" he thought. Mitsuomi drives zetsuei into the ground, shocking tsunade, mei and sasuke as well.

"Alright Sasuke.. Since I'm getting bored.. I'll give you a free one.. I won't move from this spot.. So Try and Hit me" mitsuomi shouts, beckoning for him. Tsunade and mei gasp but sasuke cackles as his susanoo regains its arm and armor, "Then DIE" he roars. The purple arrow fires like as missile towards mitsuomi but the shinigami grins wide, "Hadō #81 Danku" he says and the arrow explodes into a forming transparent wall. A ten foot debris cloud forms as sasuke watched in anticipation of mitsuomi's corpse but those hopes were dashed as mitsuomi stood with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well My Turn" mitsuomi says and raises his left hand, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!.. Sharp tower.. Red crystal.. Steel ring.. Move and become the wind.. Stop and become the calm.. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle.. Hadō #63 Raikōhō" he shouts. The yellow electric blast erupted from mitsuomi's outstretched hand and exploded into the susanoo, throwing sasuke to the ground with several bounces. Mitsuomi pulls zetsuei from the dirt and heads for the prone uchiha but the Ne spring into action, however all of them were cut down by his quicksword, much to tsunade and mei's shock. Mitsuomi picked up speed towards the uchiha but two large men appear from the ground and block him as sai grabs sasuke, escaping on a bird made of ink. The men also were made of ink as the melt, "Che lucky Teme" mitsuomi thought, sheathing zetsuei. Tsunade and mei approached with stunned looks, "Well lets push off.. We'll head back into Hot-Water Country" he says and both nod as they take off.

#X#X#

A few days later mitsuomi and others took up residence in town within Hot-Water country but for a certain sannin this would change her life forever. Mitsuomi plopped in a chair as tsunade mediates on the floor, "We need to talk" he says. Tsunade opens an eye with an arched eyebrow, "About what" she asks. Mitsuomi sighs with rub of his head, "Us" he simply replies. Tsunade stares at mitsuomi incredulously, "Us?!.. There is no us.. We barely know each other.. I thank you for saving me but if you think I'll warm your bed because of it.. You're insane" she shot.

"Oh come on Baa-chan you know I'm Naruto.. You've known since the Valley of End" mitsuomi shot back. Tsunade gasped with wide eyes and shook her head, "No I can't do this now.." she says and bound to feet. Mitsuomi grabs her wrist, "Stop you need to face this.. I came back for you" he says and his eyes flickered, "I had crush on you ok and it wasn't teenage hormones.. I didn't care about Sakura..I think I liked her because she liked the Teme.. Hell even the Furball said tell you how I felt" he adds. Tsunade's honey eyes flickered as tears formed but pulls away to sit on the bed, "I can't have these feelings.. Not again.. I can't" she thought. The room became silent as tsunade debated in her mind but mitsuomi was getting antsy, "Will you say something.. Argh I took this deal because of You.. I gave up a life with someone I loved.. For You.. I love you Tsunade" he shouts. Mei was outside the door and slipped off as mitsuomi shouts, leaving them alone. Tsunade glanced to mitsuomi, "How can you say you love me.. Because of me you.." she says but stands, "I'm old enough to be your grandmother" she shouts.

"So its the age" mitsuomi said but tsunade shakes her head, "I'm cursed those I love Die.. Dan.. Nawaki.. You" she says, tears running down her cheeks.

"It broke my heart to see what they did to you.. I kept repeating... Its my fault another person I loved is dead because of me" she says.

"I don't care.. I'm here now and you wont lose me.. No curse is gonna stop me from loving you" mitsuomi states, standing in front of her. Mitsuomi pulls tsunade into his arms, her head buried in his chest and his arms around her form. Tsunade felt safe as his hand ran through her white locks, "I love him.. I can love him.. I wanna be with him.. But.." she thought and looks up. Mitsuomi rests his chin on her forehead with a smile, "So feel better" he says and she mumbles, wrapping her arms around him. The pair stayed that for a few minutes, when mei finally came back.

"Um we have a small problem.. I spotted some Konoha Anbu here" mei said. Mitsuomi sighs and kisses the top of tsunade's head, "Yareyare Daze.. I guess we can pick up where we left off later" he says.

"Funny my Granduncle use to say that" tsunade notes, as they grab their things.

"And here I thought Sasuke learned his lesson back in Sound but I guess I hoping for too much" mitsuomi muses. Mitsuomi stepped out first with tsunade and mei behind, "So where to" mei asks.

"The border we're heading for Frost" mitsuomi said and mei balks, "Are you sure" she says.

"Yeah Frost is Aligned with Lightning.. So I doubt Konoha wants to Risk a war just yet" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi points and they leap take to the rooftops but a group of masked Anbu were in tow, leading was a woman with long purple hair in a Neko mask.

"Captain its them" one with a wolf mask. Neko points her hand and they spread out in a wide formation. Mitsuomi glances back and tsks, "Looks like real Anbu this time" he thought. A barrage of kunai and shuriken erupt as the three scatter, mei summons the Kubikiribōchō as mitsuomi turns with fling of kunai of his own. Tsunade moves near mitsuomi as one Anbu goes for her but the sannin cracks her across the jaw with a spin kick. The Anbu plummeted to the street below as people scream as tsunade drops down, dodging another Anbu with two long kunai blades. Above mei somersaults over two Anbu and swings wide catching both in the back as she lands. Mei could see mitsuomi engaging several at once but Neko was watching with a calculating eye for opening. Below tsunade was heading to the edge of town, "Katon: Fireball Jutsu" echoed out. Two building exploded as people scream and flee, "Are they crazy?!" she shouts. Mitsuomi and mei saw the explosion, "Bastards innocent people are here" mei shouts. Wolf only laughs and draws two tanto, "They should feel honored to die for Konoha" he sneers. Mei grits her teeth and shoots forward with a wide but heavy swing, forcing wolf to kick and drop off the rooftops. Mitsuomi cuts down three and Anbu as neko draws her blade, shooting forward with precise speed but mitsuomi blocks with his sheath.

"Looking for an opening Gomen'ne Neko-chan but I have no blind spot" mitsuomi states. Neko kicks back with a furrowed brow under her mask, "Neko-chan but the only person to call me that was Naruto-kun" she thought. Neko sprints forward with an arced slash but mitsuomi parries and snatches Neko's mask, revealing a beautiful face and brown eyes, "Beautiful as ever Neko-chan" mitsuomi notes, tossing her mask back.

"Who are you" Neko questions, slipping back on the mask. Neko leaps with a shimmering movement of her sword, "Mikazuki no Mai" she declares. Mitsuomi closes his eyes and moves zetsuei in similar manner as neko shoots down, before shattering her blade and his sheath impacting her stomach. Mitsuomi catches Neko before she falls and places her on the rooftop, "Gomen'ne but you'll wake up sore" he says but turns as fire breaks out. Another explosion of fire erupts as tsunade dodges an owl mask Anbu, "So you're one of the great Sannin.. All three are disgraces to Konoha" owl sneers. Tsunade glares at owl and shoot forward with a punch but owl dodges and flings several shuriken. Tsunade dodges but the shuriken explode on impact, killing several people as they fled.

"You Monster" tsunade shouts. Owl shoots forward with slash aimed for tsunade's chest but she ducks and slams a harsh body-blow. Owl staggers and a trickle of blood from his mask with a growl, "Bitch" he hissed. Tsunade takes a defensive stance but crying catches her eyes, spotting the source it was a little girl. Owl sees the girl and a smirk forms with a dark chuckle, sensing his intent tsunade races for the child as owl weaves several signs.

"Doton: Earth flowing spears" owl shouts. Tsunade grabs the child but crying out as two spikes pierce her shoulders and through her back. However the child poofs away as tsunade collapses, "A Bunshin?!" she sputters, blood pooling from her wounds and her limbs tingling. Owl chuckles menacingly as he stalks forward, "Looks like old age has caught up with you" he sneers. Tsunade tries to move but her legs wouldn't, "No I have damage to my spine.. Damn it" she thought. Owl raised his sword as tsunade glares, "Mitsuomi Gomen'ne but I'll be going away before we had a chance together" she thought. Time seemed to slow but a noise echoes and owl stood frozen until a slice formed from the tip of his head down. Tsunade gasped as the two pieces fell to reveal mitsuomi, "Tsunade?!" he shouts, dropping to his knee to sit her up. Tsunade coughs up some blood, "Mitsuomi I can't feel my legs and I'm losing too much blood" she whispers. Mitsuomi grits his teeth and takes her hand, "Tsunade I can't lose you not again" he cries. Mei drops down but covers her mouth as mitsuomi holds tsunade but he feels zetsuei clatter in his mind, " _There might be a way to save her_ " she states.

"How" mitsuomi asks and zetsuei sighs, " _By making her a Shinigami like you_ " she replies. Mitsuomi's breath hitched and looks into tsunade's eyes, "Tsunade I can save you but it's huge risk" he says. Tsunade's eyes flicker and nods, "I don't care.. I don't want lose you again" she says. Mitsuomi grabs the hilt of zetsuei, "I want you to drive my sword through your being.. It will transfer some of my powers into you and make you Shinigami like me" he says.

"If it doesn't work" tsunade shakingly asks and mitsuomi bites back his tears, "I'll crush Konoha and be with you soon" he whispers. Tsunade contemplated her choices and grabs the hilt, plunging it into her chest and the pair were engulfed in blue light. Mei covers her eyes and pulls them away with flickering eyes as the light dies down. Mitsuomi was on one knee with a haggard look but tsunade was completely changed. Tsunade was younger and now wore a black but sleeveless shozoku but her cleavage slightly exposed with a long white obi wrapped around her waist with the excess hanging in front like two tails. Black arm sleeves with intersecting white stripes and curiously a wakizashi with a black tsuba and purple ito laying next to her. Mitsuomi rose with a rub of his forehead, "How much did she get" he thought.

" _About thirty percent.. You won't be able to use your Bankai for at least a month but her Reiatsu is near Captain class.. Her Uzumaki and Senju genes helped_ " zetsuei explains. Mitsuomi stares at tsunade's unconscious form and glances to mei but saw the concerned look in her green eyes, "Are you alright.. What was that" she asks.

"I'll explain in detail later.. Right now we should leave" mitsuomi says, slipping tsunade's zanpakuto next to his own. Mitsuomi gently lifts tsunade in his arms, "Matte" a voice shouts and both saw Neko clutching her ribs. Mei raises her Kubikiribōchō but mitsuomi blocks her, "What do you want" he says. Neko looked around at the fires, "I can't go back Konoha.. Too long have I been blind to their evil.. My friends told me but failed to listen" she states. Mitsuomi glances down to tsunade, "I don't trust you but I can't stop you if you follow.. However if you bring Konoha after us.. I'll Kill you and you'll get to meet Hayate sooner rather than later" he says and vanishes with mei. Neko stood with wide eyes as a limbing wolf emerges from the shadows, "Shit we need to report this to Danzō-sama" he says but Neko suddenly jams a kunai in his throat with a twist. Wolf gurgles as he drops to his knees and Neko remove her mask, before cutting her forearm and smearing some of her blood. Neko tossed the mask and took off in a quickened pace, "Could you be Naruto-kun" she thought.

#X#X#

Tsunade opened her eyes to a lush green forest with huge trees, "Where am I" she thought, sitting up. Tsunade remembered what happened in the town and what mitsuomi did, upon seeing the new clothes she was wearing. Tsunade got to her feet and looked around the forest, "This is something like Grandfather would make" she muses. Rustling catches tsunade's ears and she followed the sound to a huge lake but she gasps at her reflection. Tsunade looked around twenty and her figure was more shapely and athletic, " _What you have become has made like this_ " a voice says. Tsunade whips and gasps with wide eyes as a woman stood before her, "Grandmother?!" she says. The woman had long bright-red hair and pupiless black eyes, wearing a high-collared kimono with a whirpool symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. The woman tied her red hair buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front had a rhombus similar to tsunade and with kanji written on paper in her hair like decals.

" _Gomen'nasai Tsuande but I am not Mito Uzumaki..I am %^..your Zanpakuto Spirit_ " she states. Tsunade furrowed her brow, " _Gomen but it seems you can't hear my name just yet_ " the woman states. The woman raises her hand and a pair of chairs form, " _Please sit and I'll explains as best I can_ " she states. Tsunade takes a seat, "Mitsuomi said something about becoming a Shinigami like him" she states.

" _Hai.. Through his power I was born.. I am a portion of your soul.. I took this form to put you more at ease.. Once you learn my name you will unlock my powers.. This place is your Inner-world fashioned from your mind... You will be able to come here and commune with me_ " the woman explains. Tsunade slowly nods and looks around in wonder, " _Tsuande how do you feel about Mitsuomi-kun_ " the woman asks and tsunade freezes, "Why" she curtly asks.

" _He is Naruto-kun reborn in a sense.. Yet you are afraid to love him.. Though you made a breakthrough in Hot-Water.. Your doubt still remains_ " the woman asks. Tsunade sighs ruefully and rises out of her chair to hug her form, "This is so much to take in.. Naruto-kun is alive and is this Badass man with powers rivaling the Kyūbi or more.. He gave up a life with someone he loved for me.. I feel like I don't deserve him.. My feelings for him started as parent to child but they grew as I watched him fight for everything he got.. I felt Ashamed at these feeling.. He was old enough to be my grandchild for Kami sake but when he was killed my Heart shattered and it was more than I could bare" she whispers. The woman places a hand on tsunade's shoulder, " _Then Tell him_ " she says. Tsunade was about to retort but everything faded and she found herself staring the ceiling of a room, sitting up tsunade found herself in a modest bedroom.

"You finally awake Tsunade-san" a voice said. Tsunade looked right and saw mei sitting in a chair, "Where are we and how long have I been unconscious" tsunade asks. Mei closes her book and places it on the table, "A secluded Inn in Frost Country and about three days" mei explains. Tsunade stares incredulously at the red head but sniffs herself and makes a face, "Shower is over there" mei says. Tsunade climbs out of bed and spies the clothes she wore in her inner-world on the dresser and snatched them as she headed in the bathroom.

"This is so much to take in" tsunade thought sinking into the tub. About thirty minutes later tsunade emerged from her room in the inn, fully clothed but decided to add a long sleeve mesh shirt, metal topped gloves and her new sword was strapped across her lower back. Tsunade explored the inn but found only a few people, who greeted her in a friendly manner as she passed. Tsuande soon reached the courtyard and found mitsuomi going through some katas but with no shirt on, making the senju blush but gasps, seeing his numerous scars littered on his upperbody. Mitsuomi noticed tsunade out the corner of his eye as he swings a left straight, "Bout time Baa-chan" he muses.

"Stop Calling me That" tsunade shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles softly as he approaches, "Well I guess I can't anymore.. How do you feel" he asks. Tsunade rubs her arm with a slight look away, "I feel ok.. In fact I feel better than I ever felt" she replies. Mitsuomi grabs his shirt from a bench, "That good.. Have you meet your Zanpakuto Spirit yet" he asks, slipping on a white wife-beater.

"I did but I dont know her name yet" tsunade replies. Mitsuomi plopped on a bench and beckoned for tsunade to sit down, "Ok I'm gonna try teach everything I know about being a Soul-reaper.. The first is the Four Arts of Zanjutsu.. Hakuda.. Hohō and Kidō.. The first two are simple as its hand to hand and swordplay.. The other two will be a little harder.. Hohō is use of Shunpo and speed based techniques.. Kidō is like Ninjutsu but uses incantations instead of hand signs" he explains. Tsunade sat quietly as mitsuomi explained in greater detail, "So Reiatsu is potent enough to Kill similar to Killer Intent" she asks.

"In a way.. You saw what happened in Sound when I used mine..those who were weak died from and that was me holding back.. Reiatsu is pure Spirit power.. According to Zetsuei you have near Captain class reiatsu which is good and bad.. If you don't maintain control.. A lot of people could get hurt" mitsuomi says. Tsunade slowly nods as mitsuomi stands and does some hand signs to end in a tiger sign, "Ryūō Shōheki" he states.

"What was that" tsunade asks and mitsuomi rubs his ear, "A special Barrier I can use.. It keeps the outside world from being harmed by our reiatsu.. Ok now I want you to channel your Reiatsu.. Just do like when you gather chakra" he states. Tsuande rose and closed her eyes as mitsuomi folded his arms, soon a green aura surrounded tsuande with a small rumble of thunder as she opened her glowing honey eyes.

"Heh you're a natural.. Sate" mitsuomi says and wrapping an arm around her waist. Tsunade eeps as both vanish and appeared about a mile above the inn, "What are you doing?!" she shrieks. Mitsuomi laughs as they stood in midair, "Ok focus your reiatsu to your feet" he says and tsunade does, till she was shakingly standing in the sky. Mitsuomi slowly moved back till their finger tips were touching, "Ok thats good.. Now I'll show you a bit of Shunpo" he says. Tsunade gasps as there were now twenty mitsuomis around her, "Shunpo is all about speed it even surpasses the famed Yondaime.. A master can create after images of this caliber" he explains.

"I barely saw you move.. Its akin to Shisui the Teleporter.. His Shunshin left no trail" tsunade says. Mitsuomi shunpos them back to the courtyard, "True and shunpo is a bit like that.. Now lets talk Zanpakuto" he states, taking a seat.

"Zanpakuto are forged from your soul..you and the blade are one in the same..they have two releases.. Shikai is initial release and Bankai is True release but you can't do either till you learn your Zanpakuto's name" mitsuomi explains. Tsunade glances back to her own sword, " _You're close to learning my name but you need to first admit your feelings for Mitsuomi-kun to begin the process_ " the spirit said. Tsunade looked at her sandals with a soft look and flickering eyes, "Mitsuomi.. I" she starts but stops. Mitsuomi turned his attention to tsunade as she was at war with herself, "My Heart aches.. Every time I saw you it hurt.. I didn't know how to process it.. I didn't want it.. I didn't want to love you.. Our ages were so far apart.. I was afraid of what the world would think" she says. Tsunade wipes her forming tears with renewed rigor, "But No more.. I don't care what others think" she declares. Tsuande closes the gap and looks into his mismatched eyes, "I want to be with you Mitsuomi.. I wanna make this work" she said. Mitsuomi softly smiled as tsunade moves closer until their lips met in soft and chaste fashion, for tsuande every doubt and fear was leaving her and for mitsuomi it was finding his love. In the shadows of the inn mei was watching with a hand on her heart, "Am I jealous of her.. Has this short time with him actually let me fall for him" she thought, slipping off to her room and leaving the touching scene.

#X#X#

Sasuke was in a foul mood and several dead Ne were proof of his anger and unyielding rage towards a certain shinigami. A month had passed since his and Neko team's failure to capture mitsuomi and his compatriorts. New spread of his failure and it infuriated the uchiha to no end, seeing people actually doubting him. Sasuke threw himself in training to kill mitsuomi and his brother, both of which had toyed with him in battle. Sasuke's EMS flared to life, which were his father's eyes and given to him by danzō. Sasuke learned the truth or danzo's truth about his family's demise and the young avenger was more gungho about killing itachi. Watching from above was ino and if one looked close, one could see the wet spot in her shorts and liquid trailing down her legs. Sasuke was cutting down prisoners and Ne soldiers not fit for duty as ino watched in lust, "Ohh Sasuke-kun you know how to make me moist" she coos. In the Hokage tower danzō was equally angered but the older man knew how to hide his rage. Danzō looked at his intellgence reports from his patrol teams and in the past month none had seen hide nor hair of the three, this drove the shadow of konoha up the wall. The popluous of the village cared nothing for tsuande anymore but she was on the loose was a problem. A knock at the door interrupted danzō's thought and it opened revealing his second apprentice. Neji Hyūga was a proud man, who believed in fate and though it was tested at one point, it proved true as its offender was now dead.

"Neji take a seat.. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room" danzō states. Neji takes a seat with a slow nod as danzō clears his throat, "I have an important mission for you" he says.

"Does it concern the Senju" neji asks and danzo nods, "Since her Escape and appearance in Sound and Hot-Water.. She has gone dark but I am sending you on another route.. A woman named Mei Terumi is with them..she hails from Kiri and I do not doubt she will return there with them as well" he explains. Neji rubs his chin thought, "She sought aid to end the Bloodline purges.. However Konoha is on good terms with Kiri" he says.

"Yes.. I want you and a squad of Anbu and Jōnin to go to Kiri and investigate the area and speak to the Yondaime about Terumi and her possible whereabouts.. Should you encounter them.. Engage to gauge their strength and gather as much information on Mitsuomi Kiriyu as you can" danzō orders. Neji rises from his seat into a bow, "It will be done Lord Hokage" he says and excuses himself. Danzō turns in his chair and rises to look over the village, "Fū" he simply says. Fū emerges from the shadow with bandages over her left eye, "Was it successful" danzo asks. Fū removes her bandage and reveals a Sharingan, "Hai Danzō-sama I have Subjected the Beast within me" she says in monotone and he nods, "Very Good.. Continue Training your new eye.. Unlock all its worth" danzō states and fu bows, returning to the shadows.

#X#X#

Tsunade panted to reign in her breath as mitsuomi stood with zetsuei in his hand, littered about were small craters and scroched earth. Tsunade had grown leaps and bound in the past month in both Hohō, Kidō and Hakuda, her monstrous strength returned in full force and Kidō in the Medical aspect was near her old skills. Tsuande's zanjustu still need polishing but with the arrival Yugao Uzuki, formerly known as neko the last senju was coming along. Tsunade saw yugao and mei watching from outside the barrier, " _Do you still not trust her_ " her spirit asks.

"I do but Mei.. I think she has feelngs for Mitsuomi" tsunade thought, dodging mitsuomi from behind. Tsunade mutters an incantation as she leaps, "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui" she shouts. A blue blast erupts from her hand but mitsuomi breaks left, "Hadō #4 Byakurai" mitsuomi counters. Tsunade narrowly dodges and quickly draws her sword to block his, "Something bothering you Tsuna-chan" he says, teasing. Tsunade puffs her cheeks with a glare, "Nothing" she snaps. Mitsuomi kicks back but charges with blinding speed, "Damn his Shukuchi its so hard to track" tsunade thought, narrowly dodging.

"You're getting better.. You can dodge three steps short now" mitsuomi shouts and shoots forward again but faster. Tsunade shoots skyward and launches down but mitsuomi blocks her strike, "Tsunade I'm going step this up.. You need to bring out your Shikai" he states. Tsunade had spent the month communing with the spirit but she had made no headway in learning her name, "I know that but..." she says.

"No buts Why are you Hesitating?!" mitsuomi shouts. The former Gobantai Taicho flares his reiatsu and tips his sword down with his right wrapped around like a hug, "Awaken.. Six-Headed Dragon of Chaos" he shouts. The wind picks up violently as mitsuomi's reiatsu flares, forcing tsunade to cover her eyes as mei and yugao were wide eyed. Tsunade stares in shock as mitsuomi nods holds a black sword accented by red, its guard silver and its pommel black with a silver dragon imprinted around it.

"This is my Zetsuei's true Shikai" mitsuomi says and blinks away. Tsunade narrowly dodges as mitsuomi carves a twenty foot gash in the ground with his swing but she barely has time to react with her own sword as he appears in front.

"A sealed Sword is no Match for a Shikai.. Bring her out" mitsuomi shouts. Tsunade pushes back but sees a crack in her sword, " _Tsunade you must Not Hesitate.. Mitsuomi-kun will Kill you Otherwise_ " her spirit shouts. Tsunade gasps as mitsuomi stood like a looming giant, " _Don't falter.. If you do.. You will Die.. Cast off your Fear and Call my Name_ " the spirit shouts. Tsunade's reiatsu churns to life as she grips her sword and mitsuomi sprints forward, "Reign over the Elements.. Elemental Empress" she shouts, causing and explosion of power. Mitsuomi raises his sword horizontally to block a plated gauntlet covered fist as tsunade came to view, sporting another gauntlet and greaves on her legs with the gauntlets having a spade symbol on the top of the hands. [A/N..looks like the Gilgamesh devilarm from DMC4 but no mask and back armor]

"Elemental Empress huh.. Whoo I am Impressed" mitsuomi notes. Tsunade kicks back and admires her shikai, "Elemental Empress.. Seems powerful and strong but long to say" she thought. Elemental Empress softly giggles in her forest, " _Well call me Raimei for short.. You can also use that to release me as well_ " she states. Tsunade looks to mitsuomi and slams her fists together, "Alright Darling Round 2" she shouts.

[song playing...One Punch Man OST: Genos Fight Theme (BETA)]

"So Raimei what special moves do I have" tsunade thought and raimei giggles, " _You be able to use the Affinties you had as a shinobi.. Lightning.. Fire.. Water and Earth.. Try that rock by your foot.. Toss it up and punch_ " she replies. Tsunade picked up the basketball size and did as raimei said, before it created six sparking spike like projectiles. Mitsuomi whistles as he dodges them but blocks tsunade's fist, creating a foot long rut. Tsunade slammed another punch to the black blade, before spinning with a flurry of kicks that radiated lightning. Tsunade kicked her left fist back as flames coated her fist, "Shit" mitsuomi thought, kicking back and driving zetsuei into the ground.

"Earth Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, creating a wall of earth. Tsuande forges through the earthen barrier with her fist cocked but mitsuomi blocks with his left palm, "Just his hand" she thought but mitsuomi was sliding. Tsuande kicks back into the air with her leg raised, "Heavenly Heel of Pain" she shouts, shattering the ground with her foot. Mitsuomi flies up but narrowly dodges a flame from tsunade's gauntlets, "That was close" he thought. Tsunade launches forward as the pair soon blur from mei and yugao's vision, "Such speed.. Its surpasses the Hiraishin no Jutsu" yugao remarks.

"Its Faster than anything I've ever seen" mei adds. Tsunade skids to a halt with her fists aimed at the spot mitsuomi lands, shooting a huge flame and erasing a section of land. However mitsuomi taps her shoulder from behind and he dodges her punch, "Mitsuomi stop toying around.. Come at me seriuosly" tsunade shouts. Mitsuomi stand silent but raises his sword level with his shoulder, "Gomen" he says. Suddenly mitsuomi's reiatsu explodes like a hurricane, forcing tsunade to cover her face but her eyes widen as the visage of a dragon forms behind mitsuomi. The dragon roars to shatter ground as tsunade stood wide eyed but mitsuomi dispels his power and seals his sword. [song ends]

Tsunade seals her sword as mitsuomi approaches, "Kami that was intense" she says. Mitsuomi snorts with a soft smile as he drops his barrier, "I haven't even used my Bankai yet" he says, as yugao and mei approach.

"Mitsuomi your power its like nothing we've ever seen" mei says. Mitsuomi rubs the back of his head, "I hope its enough to help you in Kiri" he says. Mei gasps and immediately hugs mitsuomi, "Thank you so much" she says and he rubs his nose.

"I'm with you too Mei.. You took to my training very well" tsunade said and mei blushes, "Thank you Shisho" she replies. Mitsuomi glances to yugao, "Yugao I need a favor.. While we're heading for Kiri.. I want you to go to Wave and keep and eye on Shizune-nee and Kakashi.. Konoha may think we went to them" he says.

"Of course.. Konoha thinks I'm dead and If I can.. I'll get a message to Asuma and the others.. Maybe we can get asylum at the Fire capitol" yugao states. Mitsuomi folds his arms and rubs under his chin, "Do that.. I heard the Daimyo doesn't trust him but without evidence.. Its tough" he says. Yugao nods and shunshins back to the inn as the others follow, "How are we getting to Kiri" tsunade asks.

"By ship.. We'll have to go through Port City to Mist Forest.. Our Leader is waiting with the other rebels" mei explains.

"Who is your Leader.. You've been vague about them" mitsuomi asks and mei glances his way, "Her name is Pakura of the Scorch release" she states. Tsunade furrows her honey eyes, "Pakura.. I thought she had been killed years ago" she says. Mei shakes her head with a soft look, "No a ruse Shisho.. Pakura-san was sent by Suna to negotiate a peace treaty after her success in Iwa.. Suna sent her to Kiri but she was betrayed.. However Ameyuri-sama stepped in before she died and rescused her.. Pakura-san learned of Kiri bloodline purges and decided to help Ameyuri-sama by becoming our leader as one Suna's Heroes or former hero" she explains, as they reach the inn.

#X#X#

A few days later mei, mitsuomi and tsunade were aboard a ship heading for Kiri territory, with yugao on another ship bound for Wave. Mei was on the deck in a black cloak as the ocean moved in awe inspiring grace but her thoughts were on the pair with her. Mei's feeling for mitsuomi only continued to grow but now she was developing them for tsunade, many didn't know but mei was bisexual due in part of her former sensei. Mei leaned on the railing with a soft sigh, "Ryo for your thoughts" a voice says. Mei glances right and sees tsunade with a cloak of her own, "Just thinking" mei says.

"About Mitsuomi" tsunade says and mei gasps, "You're acting like I did when I saw him again" the senju adds. Mei sighs once again and looks over the water, "He's amazing.. He didn't hesitate to help me.. Even though he could've just left" she states.

"He's always been like that.. He would never abandon anyone in need.. Thats what I love about him" tsunade states.

"Um Shisho" mei starts stops, "I don't want to interfere with your relationship with Mitsuomi" she adds. Tsunade taps mei on the back, "Don't sweat it I know you like me too.. So lets all be together" she says but gasps in fright. A depressed aura surrounded tsunade, "I've become like Jiraiya" she mutters and mei laughs. Mitsuomi stepped on the deck and saw the rain cloud over tsunade, "What's wrong granny lost your shirt in a bet" he shouts. Tsunade whips around but mitsuomi is nowhere to be found as mei giggles, "Geez I'm trying to lighten your mood" he says, squatting on the railing. Tsunade only scoffs as mei slightly stares at mitsuomi, "So what's up" he asks.

"Mei has a thing for you" tsunade said. Mitsuomi blinked like an owl and tilt of his head, "I do.. Ever since I met you.. I've had this feeling in my heart.. Normally I'm flirty and teasing with people but with you I don't have to be.. So if you like I want to date you and Tsunade" mei explains. Mitsuomi stayed quiet but he mouthing something and nodding, "He'll do it but why me as well" tsunade asks and mei blushes but leans in, "I'm Bi" she whispers and mitsuomi falls forward with a thud. Mei and tsunade start to laugh as a sailor approaches, "Um excuse me are you not the three heading Port City in Mist" he asks. Mitsuomi gets to his feet and dusts himself off with a nod, "We are" he says.

"Forgive Sir.. Madams but the Captain is weary to stop in Port City.. News reached him of intense battles between the bloodline rebels and Kirigakure.. The ship will pass Port city and dock further South" the sailor explains. Mitsuomi took a thinking pose with a glance to mei, "How far are we from Port City" he asks.

"About 30 nautical miles" the sailor explains and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "That'll work.. We're shinobi.. We'll leave from here" he says. The sailor bows and heads to inform the captain, while mitsuomi and the others retrieve their things. About twenty minutes later mitsuomi with mei on his back and tsunade in tow, leap off the deck into shunpo towards Port city. Mei held on as the ocean flew by like blur, "At least this time it isn't so bad" she thought, snuggling his back. Mitsuomi nearly falters as mei's breasts were in his back, " _Don't pass out_ " zetsuei playfully chides. Not much later the three arrived at the port of Port city, luckily it was deserted enough for them go unseen. The port was in good shape but had seen better days, "So where to" mitsuomi asks, letting mei down.

"Follow me" mei says, as the three take off. The three moved through the forest, "What can we expect in terms of numbers from Kiri" mitsuomi asks.

"Yagura claims those with Kekkei Genkai are unclean in the eyes of Kami and its his duty to rid Kiri of them but Ameyuri-sama said Yagura was a good man at the beginning" mei explains. After an hour of moving through the forest, the group reached a large camp, numerous tents littered the clearing and a large triage tent.

"Halt who goes there!" a shinobi shouts. Mei steps forward as mitsuomi and tsunade held their hands up, "Mei Terumi I brought some help" she states. The guard relaxes but his face was sullen, "Mei thank Kami but you came back at a bad time.. Yagura came himself this time.. We took a major hit" he explains.

"Pakura-san?!" mei asks but the man raises his hand, "Alive but she's ordering a full-scale retreat to Port city and on a boat docking soon.. Yagura is coming to finish this" he adds. The man led them to the main tent but as they passed the medic in tsunade was kicking in. Inside the main tent was a woman with green hair tied in a bun with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. The woman wore a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. Also wearing an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders and has bandages around her tights and ankles.

"Pakura-sama.. Mei has returned aide" the guard states. Pakura turns and winces from her sling, "About time girl but its too late" she says, as the three step in.

"Tsunade Senju?!.. I thought you were locked up in Konoha's prison.. No matter we can use the Legendary medic" pakura adds. Tsunade sighs softly with a bow, "I don't know how much use I'll be.. Konoha destroyed my chakra coils but I've been teaching Mei" she states.

"How large of a force does Yagura command" mitsuomi asks. Pakura looked over mitsuomi with a calculating eye, "Tsunade I know.. You I don't" she curtly said. Mitsuomi taps his forehead with a bow, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he replies. Pakura shifts her arm in the sling, "Yagura can fully use his Bijū the Three-tail Dragon and he commands three platoons of Anbu at present on their way" she explains.

"The guard said something about a boat in Port city" mei asks and pakura nods, "It's supposed to arrive soon" she says.

"The boat's not coming.. We were on it.. One of the sailors said the captain was weary to dock in Port city" mitsuomi says. Pakura's eyes widen but mitsuomi furrows his brow, "However something struck me as odd..how did he know were going to Port city but he asked us specifically" he states. A Kiri shinobi rushes in as pakura was thinking, "Pakura-sama.. Our sensors are picking up Yagura's forces" she shouts.

"Pakura-san let me give you time to escape" mitsuomi says and pakura balks, "I guess you think you're hot Shit but Yagura is powerful" she states. Tsunade steps forward with a smirk, "He saved me from execution and made the Uchiha brat look like amateur.. You can trust him" she states. Pakura thought for a moment and slowly nods, "Ao begin evacuation of the camp.. Those can move under their own power head for Port city.. Those that can't I'll stay behind to protect" she orders. Ao quickly nods as mitsuomi slips off his cloak, "Tsunade and Mei.. You two stay here with them.. I'll slow Yagura down" he says, pulling his goggles to his forehead. Mitsuomi left the tent as tsunade and mei look between each other, "I know that look Mei and I want see it too" pakura interjects and mei slips off her cloak, "Well let's go then" tsunade comments.

[song playing...Hai yo/Oh Ashes Extended (Rip from Album Teaser) - Susumu Hirasawa]

A large force of a hundred strong moved towards pakura's camp and leading this force of Anbu was the Yondaime Mizukage yagura. Yagura wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. Also wearing a pair of brown boots and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. The forces moved on tight formation until they reached a open area with sparse hills and trees. Yagura felt a presence across the field and sees a single man with his arms folded about a hundred meters across from them.

"Have they gone Mad?!.. To send a single man" yagura thought. Mitsuomi cracked his neck with a grin and adjusts his goggles on his forehead, "Awaken" he simply says. Zetsuei glows and shoots to mitsuomi's hand with the black sword glinting on his grip, jumping a bit mitsuomi launches with a heavy step and cracks the ground into a full sprint.

"Enemy" one shouts. Several Anbu fire long range jutsu and kage kunai and kage shuriken jutsu but mitsuomi grins wide and kicks his shukuchi to full speed, dodging everything in a trail of dirt and dust. Mitsuomi leaps and drives zetsuei into the ground with a crash, "Dragonstrike" he shouts. Blue energy surges into the ground, only to explode out in the form of a blue wailing dragon. Dozen of Anbu were caught in the blast radius, charing skin and turning those close into ashes but zetsuei shoots from the smoke, into the chest of another Anbu. Mitsuomi flashes to the sword and pulls her free to cut several more Anbu as he flashes away again. Mei, pakura and tsunade reach a hill near the clearing and a collective gasp echoed as mitsuomi was whittling through yagura's forces. Yagura himself was in stunned silence as mitsuomi was making short work of his trained Anbu, "Its like he the second coming of the Yellow-Flash" he thought.

"Ninpō: Hidden Mist Jutsu" one Anbu shouts. The thick mist blankets the field as mitsuomi swings up and through another Anbu, "Wind Dragon Dance" he shouts, into a spin. Yagura gasps as the mist dispels amid a vortex but he quickly pulls his staff to block mitsuomi with a skid, "So you're the big bad Yondaime" mitsuomi croons.

"To think I would witness someone akin to the Yondaime Hokage and Raikage in speed" yagura counters. Both men kick back in a guarded stance but yagura activates his bijū cloak as mitsuomi shifts sword horizontally, "You can't fathom my speed.. Shameless murderer" mitsuomi shot back.

"Shameless?!.. Far from it.. I am perserving the Pure blood of humanity by killing those who are tainted" yagura declares. Mitsuomi raises his reiatsu some with a smirk, "You talking about Purity is like Orochimaru saying he doesn't like boys" mitsuomi shot. Yagura shoots forward as does mitsuomi, resulting in a resounding crash from their blades and the ground carved up from it. Pakura felt her eyes widen as jinchūriki and shinigami blurred around the battlefield, "None of This makes any sense" she states.

"Fūton: Supreme Typhoon!" yagura shouts, creating a great gale but mitsuomi raises his sword in both hand and swings down. The gale was cut in half as mitsuomi launches forward, "Suiton: Aqua Mirror Jutsu" yagura shouts, spinning his staff. Water circles around the staff to form a mirror as mitsuomi pierces it but behind another mirror forms and a replica of zetsuei shoots out, cutting the side of mitsuomi's face and he glares with drops of blood hitting the grass. Mitsuomi sprints forward as yagura backpedals, "Suiton: Water Dragon Missile" he shouts. The dragon forms from the mist ladel air and charges mitsuomi but he leaps and slices through the dragon with ease but yagura uses the time to launch forward. Mitsuomi grins as he blocks the staff and swings, catching yagura across the chest to his hip. Yagura roars as he gets to his feet and activates his version-2 cloak, taking the form an endoskeleton with a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra around his body, two bone dragon wings, three swishing tails and glowing white eyes. The ground under yagura thuds and creates a crater as mitsuomi takes a gatotsu style stance, " _ **I will not lose to you**_ " yagura roars, his voice distorted and shoots forward. Mitsuomi grunts as yagura slams into him with enough force, sending the shinigami back several feet to one knee. Mitsuomi dodges as yagura slams his fist into the ground, " _ **I Hate your Speed**_ " he hissed.

"Then you'll really Hate this.. Lightning dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, appearing above yagura and swings down. Yagura screams as lightning erupts into his body and throws him several feet, " _ **Curse You!**_ " he roars

" _ **Suiton: Giant Vortex Jutsu!**_ " yagura roars. Mitsuomi sprints into the forest away from the others as yagura rides the wave of water, " _ **Annoying Pest**_ " yagura hissed.

"Wind-Flame Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, swinging into the wave. A large firestorm of steam erupted as both attacks met in blazing fashion, "I think we need put some distance from them.. If Yagura were to go..." pakura states.

"I know.. Its a terrible thought" tsunade says and their fears were realized as a pillar of red light erupts from the steam. Mitsuomi suddenly appears in front of them with a smirk on his face, "Bout Fucking time" he says. Two blue scale wings erupt as a huge dragon appears, with a majestic look, long neck and regal appearance with three tails, glowing purple eyes and they were trained on mitsuomi.

" _ **You have sealed their fate.. NOW DIE**_ " yagura roars, charging a Bijūdama. Tsunade and the others gasp with wide eyes but mitsuomi launches forward, "Mitsuomi?!" tsunade shouts. Zetsuei started to glow a bright purple as mitsuomi flares his reiatsu, "Dragon Moon Strike.. Full Moon" he roars. A second zetsuei appears in right hand as both glow and wail with blue energy, "Twin Dragonstrike" mitsuomi shouts. Two Azure dragons erupt from his shattering blades and explode the forming bijūdama in thunderous fashion. Yagura roars as he takes some back blow from the explosion, " _ **Curse you**_ " he roars. Mitsuomi launches out the smoke with two more swords in hands, one swirling with lightning and the other swirling with black energy.

"Twin Dragon Dance.. Darkness-Lightning Dragon" mitsuomi shouts, flinging both sword forward. The sword explode into ten black slashes enveloped by lightning and explode into the transformed yagura, making the sanbi roar in agony as he collides with the ground, creating a huge dust cloud. The last two swords form in mitsuomi's hands as he launches down but yagura reverts to his version-2 form as mitsuomi appears, one coated in flames and the other wind.

"Twin Dragon Dance.. Wind-Flame Dragon" mitsuomi shouts, igniting yagura in vortex of flames and the mizukage screaming in agony. Tsunade and the other reach the scorched area as the wind blows and rain falls but all three see the imposing figure of mitsuomi, his face hidden in shadows but his hollow eye shining with his black sword on shoulder and the lifeless yagura underfoot.[song ends]

"He.. He defeated a fully transformed Jinchūriki by himself" pakura said, in awe and disbelief. Tsunade and mei were in equal shock but it was short lived as yagura's body glows with red chakra, all three take defensive stance as mitsuomi points his blade. "Back for more Sanbi" mitsuomi says. The chakra coalesces into a smaller version of the sanbi, " **I have had my fill fighting you.. Kurokenshi but yagura was not at fault.. One whom possesses the Sharingan eye possessed him.. One called Madara Uchiha** " the dragon states.

"Madara Uchiha?!" tsunade shouts. The dragon nods, " **I am called Isobu and I was created by the Sage of Six paths from the remains of the Jūbi.. Calamity incarnate whom my Father the Sage took it into himself to become the first Jinchūriki.. Madara Uchiha seeks to return that Calamity under the guise of peace but it is the machinations of madness.. Gathering the Nine Bijū.. The Jūbi will be resurrected and the world will end** " he explains. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword as she returns to normal, "So what now Isobu.. Hide till you reform fully" he asks. Isobu glances to mei but back to mitsuomi, " **Kurokenshi unlike my brother Kyūbi.. Whom is lost thanks to the Yondaime Hokage.. I will indeed reform but I will not be used again** " he say and looks to mei, " **You young Lass will assist me in something** " he adds.

"What do you need of me" mei asks and isobu moves closer, " **You care for the Kurokenshi and his companion but fear your strength will not be enough to stand by his side.. I will give you my power turning you into a puesdo Bijū or Hany** **ō** **.. You will have my power and Madara Uchiha will not have me for his endeavours** " he explains. Tsunade and pakura gasp as mitsuomi remains silent but mei was wide eyed, "You would sacrifice yourself to stop some madman who can't even create this Jūbi thing" pakura states.

"It has already begun.. I fear some of my essence is in the Statue already" isobu thought and looks to pakura, " **Why take this risk if even if it is low that Madara could succeed** " he says.

"I'll do it.. I agree even if the chance is low of Madara Uchiha attempting this.. I say we prevent it" mei states. Mitsuomi places a hand on her shoulder, "I agree with Mei..t This way the ball is in our court and I swear I'll protect her" he says. Mei steps foward as mtsuomi stood next to tsunade, " **Please Hold still** " isobu states and leans forward. Suddenly the wind picks up violently as pakura and tsunade cover their eyes, while mei starts to scream and started to collapse.

"Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen" mitsuomi shouts and mei is held place by golden cuffs on her wrists and waist. Mei's visible skin on her right arm gains a blue dragon scales as does her cheeks and spots on her legs, her nails lenghten and her eyes become cat like in an aqaumarine tint. The wind dies down as mei collaspes to her knees and the features recede, " **You are a Dragon Hany** **ō** **now.. Use my power well Mei Terumi** " isobu echoes and fades away. Mei wobbly gets to her feet with tsunade's help as pakura looks around, "Let's head back" she suggests.

"I'll hang back a minute" mitsuomi says and the others leap off. Mitsuomi looks around but a smirk forms and he vanishes, "All seeing eye" he thought. About forty kilometers away neji deactivated his Byakugan after the witnessing the battle, "Prepare to set sail" he shouts. The Hyūga head was actually flabbergasted after seeing the battle, "He has no viable chakra.. How could he defeat the Mizukage singlehandedly?!" he thought. Neji turned to have his throat seized by the man plaguing his mind, "Impossible?!" he chokes. Mitsuomi glances back to the downed men, "Don't worry they're alive.. Someone needs to take you back to Danzō" he states, dropping neji.

"How?!.. We're over forty kilometers away.. You couldn't of sensed us" neji coughs out. Mitsuomi rolls on his heels with hands in his pockets, "Well seeing that Danzō couldn't find us in the past month.. I suspected he'd go the Mei route.. Mei came to you for help and you'd probably deduced she was with me and not some unknown.. As for finding you well my senses have a pretty big range" he explains. Neji shoots up his gentle fist but mitsuomi grabs the hand and follow-up attack, with a slight jerk neji screams in agony as both his arms are broken.

"Now take a message to your Hokage.. Tell him the Black-swordsman has come and Ghosts of the Past will have their revenge" mitsuomi says, dropping the Hyūga head. Mitsuomi shunpos away but at the same time a cloak figure loomed over yagura's corpse, his body was half black and half white with spiky green hair. The figure looked over yagura with a blank stare as two Venus fly trap jaws erupt from his cloak, "Madara-sama won't like this.. I agree the Kurokenshi is scary" a person said, in two voices and sinks into the ground.

To be Continued


End file.
